Fallen Angel
by Hashimoto Miyuki
Summary: Pernahkah kalia memikirkan adanya kehidupan lain selain di dunia? Pernahkah kalian memikirkan adanya malaikat dan setan di dunia ini? Fic ini berceritakan tentang Akashi yang bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang akan mengubah hidupnya.
1. Chap 01 - The Angel

Chap 01 – The Angel

Dibawah langit musim semi yang cerah seseorang bersurai pelagi sedang melakukan latihan dengan lari keliling lapangan sekolah. Mereka terlihat kelelahan namun masih tetap berlari saat seseorang bersurai merah membawa gunting kesayangannya sambil bertetika "Percepat lari kalian atau siap-siap terkena gunting ini". Siapapun yang mendengar nya pasti akan langsung menuruti perkataan sang kapten dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu. Di saat sang kapten sedang memperhatikan anggota tim inti nya berlari sesuatu dari langir tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapan sang kapten.

"Eh?" kagetnya yang hanya diam memperhatikan benda jatuh yang sedang terkapar di hadapannya.

"Aaaaaa! Burung itu terluka Akashicchi!" teriak Kise yang langsung menghapiri Akashi yang masih terdiam.

"Kenapa bisa ada burung yang latuh kesini? Padahal sejak tadi tidak melihat adanya kawanan burung yang melintas di langit" tanya Aomine yang ikut mengampiri Akashi.

"Padahal hanya jatuh kenapa banyak sekali darahnya" tanya Midorima yang ikut pernasaran.

"Aka-chin kenapa burung nya kau lukai" tanya Murasakibara sambil memakan maiubo nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Akashi langsung mengambil burung itu dengan hati-hati dan langsung mengobati lukanya di Ruang Kesehatan sekolah.

oOo oOo

Setelah mengobati luka burung yang terjatuh tadi anggota _Kisedai_ hanya memperhatikan si burung yang tidak kunjung bagun.

"Apa burung merpati ini sudah mati?" tanya Aomine yang hanya di jawab gelengan dari semua anggota kecuali Akashi.

"Burung ini masih hidup" jawab Akashi dengan muka tenang.

"Tapi kenapa Aka-chin melukai burung yang malang ini" tanya Murasakibara yang masih setia dengan maiubo nya.

"Aku tidak melukainya Atsushi, burung ini tiba-tiba saja jatuh di hadapanku" elak Akashi dengan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi kenapa burung merpatinya berwarna biru-ssu" tanya Kise

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise, Akashi langsung membawa burung merpati biru itu kedalam pelukannya dan berjalan pulang di ikuti dengan yang lain.

oOo oOo

Di dalam apartemen mewah tersebut Akashi hanya tinggal sendiri tidak berniat untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya di Mansion Keluarga Akashi dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. Dan disini lah Akashi sedang memperhatikan burung merpati yang sejak tadi masih belum menapkan kehidupan.

"Apa burung ini sudah mati" tanya Akashi pada diri nya sendiri sambil memperhatikannya burung tersebut. "Tapi kenapa ada burung merpati berwarna biru" tanya Akashi kembali. Tapi tetap saja hanya kesunyian yang menjadi jawaban. Melirik ke arah jam yang ada di dekat meja belajarnya, Akashi segera memindahkan sangkar burung tersebut ke dekat jendela kamarnya dan memulai belajarnya dengan khidmat.

oOo oOo

Sinar matahari muncul melaui sela-sela jendela menganggu tidur nenyak sang empu kasur yang masih dalam mimpi indahnya. Berusaha menyesuaikan pandangan dengan sinar matahari yang masih memancarkan cahanya, akhirnya Akashi dapat bangun dengan sempurna. Tapi kebinggungan tiba-tiba datang ke dalam pikirannya.

"Sepertinya semalam aku tertidur di meja belajarku, kenapa tiba-tiba ada di kasur?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya yang terlihat lebih bersih dan rapih dari sebelumnya dan seragam SMA Teiko nya sudah tergantung rapih di lemarinya. "Kenapa seragamnya tergantung? Bukannya aku belum menganti seramanku kemarin?" binggungnya kembali.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan kamarnya, Akashi segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan beralan keluar dari kamarnya. Betapa kagetnya Akashi saat melihat ruangan yang ada di apartemen nya bersih dah rapih. Ah, jangan lupakan meja makan yang sudah terjadi berbagai macam makanan yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" ucapnya yang masih di penuhi rasa penasaran.

Walau Akashi selalu di katakana mutlak dan tahu segalanya, tapi tetap saja sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak di ketahui darimana asal usulnya tetap membuat Akashi yang mutlak kebinggungan. Dirasa tidak akan menemukan jawaban jika hanya terdiam saja, Akashi mulai berbenah diri dengan memulainya dari mandi pagi untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolahnya.

Selesai mandi, dan memakai seragamnya, Akashi melihat burung yang kemarin hampir mati itu sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Akashi sambil memberikan makan dan minum untuk burung merpati biru itu. "Maaf merpati sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang" ucapnya pada sang burung yang hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Akashi sedari tadi dan segera pergi ke sekolahnya dengan melupakan sarapan.

oOo oOo

SMA Teiko

"Akashicchi!" teriak Kise menghampiri bangku Akashi. "Ne ne ini ada yang menitipkan ini padamu" ucap Kise sambil memberikan sembuah kotak bento. Akashi yang menerimanya hanya diam dan menatap tajam pada Kise meminta penjelasan.

"E…etto tadi ada seseorang memberikan ini padaku, katanya ini untukmu karena belum sarapan" ucap Kise gelalapan karena aura yang diberikan Akashi sangat mencekam.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Akashi yang masih memancarkan aura mencekam.

"Di…dia tidak mengatakan siapa namanya" balas Kise masih dengan keadaan yang sama.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya namanya Ryouta" protes Akashi.

"Etto dia terlalu cantik jadi aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya" balas Kise membela dirinya sendiri.

Akashi yang sudah terlanjur kesal hanya menatap binggung kotak bento yang ada di hadapannya. 'Siapa yang membuat bento ini?' ucapnya dalam hati, mengira-ngira siapa yang memberikan bento ini padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashicchi punya pacar-ssu, dia cantik sekali dengan rambut baby blue nya" puji Kise sambil membayangkan orang tadi.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, Ryouta" balas Akashi yang hanya memandang datar bento yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kalau dia bukan pacar Akashicchi boleh kan dia jadi pacarku-ssu" balas Kise dengan semangat. Namun hanya tatapan membunuh saja yang Akashi berikan sebagai jawaban. Melihat itu Kise langsung lari ketakutan dan segera menghampiri Aomine di kelasnya.

oOo oOo

Break Time

"Akashicchi tidak makan bekal yang tadi di bawakan oleh pacarmu itu?" tanya Kise yang sontak membuat _Kisedai_ yang lain kaget, Aomine memasang wajah kaget tidak percaya, kacamata milik Midorima retak dan Murasakibara yang masih sibuk memakan makan siangnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak memiliki pacar, Ryouta" balas Akashi dengan tenang sambil memakan roti yang tadi di belinya.

"Eh tapi sayang jika tidak di makan bento nya-ssu" kesal Kise.

"Aka-chin, jika bento nya tidak mau di makan biar aku saja yang memakannya" ucap Murasakibara sambil mengambil kotak bento yang ada di sebelah Akashi dan langsung membuka kain pembungkusnya dan membuka bentonya.

"Huwaaa sepertinya ini enak" ucap Murasakibara dengan air liur yang sudah menetes.

"Oi, Murasakibara! Air liurmu menetes!" kesal Midorima.

"Hey Murasakibara berikan setengahnya untukku juga" pinta Aomine.

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan omelan dan pintaannya Akashi hanya diam, masih memikirkan siapa yang memberikan bento itu padanya. 'Seseorang dengan rambut baby blue? Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah kenal dengan orang seperti itu' pikir Akashi.

Selagi Akashi berfikir seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dengan muka kesal. 'Susah-susah ku buat bekal itu untukmu tapi tidak di makan, tidak menghargai sekali' omel nya dalam hati dan langsung pergi begitu saja dengan meninggalkan sehelai benda tipis yang jatuh tepat di hadapan Akashi "Bulu burung biru?" ucapnya dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan bulu tersebut.

"Tunggu, warna bulunya sama seperti burung merpati kemarin. Apa mungkin burung itu melarikan diri?" pikir Akashi sambil memperhatikan sekita, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. "Daiki, itu kotak makan punyaku" ucap Akashi sambil menujuk kotak makan yang di pegang oleh Aomine.

"Hah? Ini kan memang punyamu, kenapa kau lapar? Lalu kenapa kau memberikan ini pada kami?" kesal Aomine sambil menyerahkan kotak makan itu pada Akashi yang hanya di jawab dengan tatapan binggung. 'Kenapa bisa kotak makan itu ada di sini?' tanya nya dalam hati.

"Akashi, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Midorima yang merasa ada sesuatu hal yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Akashi "Aku hanya bertanya saja, bukan khawatir" elaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" balas Akashi sambil mengambil kotak makannya dan pergi meninggalkan yang lain dengan kebinggungan yang melanda.

oOo oOo

Pulang Sekolah

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Klub Basket Teiko tidak melakukan latihan dengan alasan sang Kapten ada keperluan mendadak walau sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu hal yang sejak tadi menganggu pikirannya.

'Sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan burung merpati biru itu' ucap Akashi dalam hati sambil berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Akashi segera membuka pintu apartemenya dengan perlahan dan betapa kagetnya Akashi saat melihat seseorang bersayap yang warna sama dengan surai baby bluenya sedang membersihakan apartemenya.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa masuk ke apartemenku?' pikir Akashi dalam hati 'Tunggu, warna surai dan sayapnya sama dengan …..' ucapan dalam hati Akashi terhenti karena mendengar suapa piring pecah.

"Ke…kenapa kau sudah pulang…" ucap seseorang yang melihat Akashi di depan pintu rumah.

TBC / DELETE


	2. Chap 02 - Kuroko Tetsuya

_Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Akashi segera membuka pintu apartemenya dengan perlahan dan betapa kagetnya Akashi saat melihat seseorang bersayap yang warna sama dengan surai baby bluenya sedang membersihakan apartemenya._

' _Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa masuk ke apartemenku?' pikir Akashi dalam hati 'Tunggu, warna surai dan sayapnya sama dengan …..' ucapan dalam hati Akashi terhenti karena mendengar suapa piring pecah._

" _Ke…kenapa kau sudah pulang…" ucap seseorang yang melihat Akashi di depan pintu rumah._

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 02 – Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

Kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan menambah kesan menawan yang ada pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah mereka. Semua pandangan yang ada tertuju pada mereka, namun satu orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu terlihat tidak nyaman, namun rasa tidak nyaman itu di biarkannya.

"Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka?" tanya si surai merah yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan raut muka si surai biru walau sebenarmua muka itu terlihat datar.

"Aku hanya tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian saja, Akashi-kun" balas si surai biru.

"Jika orang lain melihat sayapmu mungkin kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian mereka, Tetsuya" balas Akashi dengan tenang.

"Hentikan itu Akashi-kun" balas Kuroko dengan kesal walau wajahnya masih tetap datar.

Kuroko yang memang tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian, mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dengan cepat. Namun setelah memasuki gedung sekolah, Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya, hal itu wajar karena Kuroko tidak pernah sekalipun berada di bangku sekolah dan dengan terpaksa Kuroko menunggu kedatangan Akashi di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

"Kenapa hanya diam saja Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang berjalan menuju loker sepatunya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah masuk ke sini" balas Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Kau belum tahu dimana loker sepatumu? Bukannya sudah di beritahu kemarin?" tanya Akashi yang sudah menggunakan sepatu ruangannya.

"Aku lupa soal itu Akashi-kun, apa Akashi-kun ingat?" tanya Kuroko kembali masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Menghela nafas panjang Akashi member tahu dimana letak loker sepatu Kuroko yang sebenarnya berada di sebelah loker sepatu Akashi. Entah bagaimana ceritanya seorang malaikat seperti Kuroko ini bergitu pelupa dan jangan lupa dia selalu memasang wajah datar. Benarkah dia seorang malaikat? Pikir Akashi dalam hati. Dari yang Akashi tahu selama ini seorang malaikat pasti akan selalu tersenyum dan tahu segala hal, tetapi berbeda dengan Kuroko yang katanya dia adalah seorang malaikat. Kuroko mudah lupa dengan suatu hal dan jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun pikirkan?" binggung Kuroko yang sudah selesai mengenakan sepatu dalam ruangannya itu. Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko, Akashi tiba-tiba berpindah posisi sedikit bergeser dari tempat nya berdiri dan seketika seekor makhluk kuning muncul dan menerjang Kuroko yang tidak bersalah.

"Akashicchi, Ohayou-ssu!" teriaknya sambil memeluk makhluk biru yang mulai tidak bisa bernafas.

"Are, Akashicchi sejak kapan kau menjadi tambah pendek? Dan kemana rambut merah mu itu-ssu?" tanya Kise yang sepertinya belum menyadari kalau yang di peluknya adalah Kuroko.

"Ryouta" panggil Akashi dengan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya "Siapa yang kau bilang pendek hah?"  
Mengerakan kepalanya dengan patah-patah ke arah Akashi yang ada di sebelahnya, keringan dingin Kise mulai keluar karena rasa panik dan takut yang tiba-tiba melanda. "A…Akashicchi?" tanya Kise dengan muka yang sudah berubah menjadi pias.

"Lepaskan Tetsuya atau kau akan berhadapan dengan gunting merahku" balas Akashi yang siap mengambil gunting saktinya yang berada di saku celana.

"E..eh? Kalau Akashicchi di sini, siapa yang ku peluk-ssu?" binggung Kise yang langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada makhluk biru yang hampir pingsan karena pelukan maut Kise. "Huwaaa gomen-ssu, sepertinya aku salah memeluk orang" ucap Kise sambil melepas pelukannya pada Kuroko.

"Hahhh~~" Kuroko langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya seletah pelukan dari Kise terlepas. "Terima kasih Akashi-kun, kau telah menyelamatkan ku untuk kedua kalinya" ucap Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya, tapi Akashi dapat melihat sedikit senyuman yang terukir di mukanya yg datar itu.

"Kau yang waktu itu kan-ssu?" tanya Kise yang sepertinya pernah melihat Kuroko. Namun, sebelum Kuroko sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise, Kuroko sudah di tarik lebih dulu oleh Akashi untuk memasuki ruang kelas. Tetapi tanpa di sadari oleh Akashi, Kise dan Kuroko ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kuroko dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Pangeran Tetsuya" ucapnya dengan seringai yang terukir di wajahnya.

oOo oOo

Keheningan tiba-tiba melanda kelas yang di tempati oleh _Kisedai_ , mereka semua sibuk memperhatikan siswa yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan datar. Walau siswa tersebut berwaah datar sedater teflon semua orang (kecuali Akashi) terpesona dengan cantiknya wajah yang di padu dengan surai berwarna Baby Blue dengan warna mata yang sama juga.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu" ucapnya sebagai perkenalan dirinya di dalam kelas. Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, Kuroko kemudian duduk di bangku belakang dekat jendela bersebelahan dengan bangku Akashi. Kemudian di mulailah pelajaran hari itu yang merupakan pelajaran paling di benci oleh semua siswa di SMA Teiko.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Kuroko dapat melihat semua orang yang ada di kelas memasang waah suram, entah apa yang terjadi Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti. Meresa bosan dengan keadaan yang begitu monoton, Kuroko melihat keluar jendela sambil memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar. Namun, seketika Kuroko melihat bayangan hitam sedang memperhatikannya, merasa tidak asing dengan baying hitam tersebut Kuroko memfokuskan padangannya, seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan dan keringat dingin mulai keluar.

Akashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kurok merasa curiga dengan perubahan ekspresi Kuroko 'Ada yang tidak beres' ucapnya dalam hati begitu melihat tubuh Kuroko yang mulai mengigil seperti ketakutan.

SRAAKK

Terdengar suara kursi yang bergeser dengan keras. Dengan seketika semua yang ada disana memperhatikan asal suara tersebut dan di sana mereka dapat melihat Kuroko yang berdiri ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

"Kau kenapa Tetsuya" tanya Akashi yang ternyata sudah berdri dan berada di sebelahnya.

"A…Akashi-kun…to…tolong aku…" tiba-tiba kilauan mata Kuroko meredup dan seketika tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang dan dengan sigap Akashi menahan tubuh Kuroko sebelum kepalanya membentur meja yang ada di bekalangnya.

Seketika ruang kelas menjadi ribut karena Kuroko yang tiba-tiba pingsan itu, tanpa menunggu lama lagi Akashi segera membawa Kuroko menuju ruang kesehatan. Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan Akashi segera membaringkan Kuroko di kasur yang tersedia di sana. Namun keanehan kembali melanda pikiran Akashi.

"Ada apa denganmu Tetsuya" gumam Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang di banjiri oleh keringat dingin, tubuhnya yang mengigil dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tetsuya" ucap Akashi yang merasa khawatir pada keadaan Kuroko.

 **TBC**


	3. Chap 03 - Identitas Asli

" _Ada apa denganmu Tetsuya" gumam Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang di banjiri oleh keringat dingin, tubuhnya yang mengigil dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal._

" _Tetsuya" ucap Akashi yang merasa khawatir pada keadaan Kuroko._

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 03 – Identitas Asli**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

"Tetsuya" panggil Akashi yang masih setia berada di sebelah Kuroko yang masih terbaring lemah di salah satu kasur ruang kesehatan. Semenjak pingsan tadi Kuroko masih belum terlihat akan sadar bahkan keadaannya sempat memburuk dengan demam yag tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau ini malaikat tapi kenapa bisa demam seperti itu?" ucap Akashi dengan suara pelan. Namun seketika Akashi merasakan pergerakan singkat dari jari Kuroko.

"Ngnn~~" terdengar lenguhan pelan dan seketika matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan warna kelopak mata yang begitu menenangkan itu. "Akashi-kun~" ucap Kuroko dengan suara lemah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tetsuya" tanya Akashi yang hanya di jawab anggukan singkat dari Kuroko yang mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang kemudian di bantu oleh Akashi. Namun saat Kuroko melihat ke arah jendela ketakutan itu kembali muncul dan seketika Kuroko memeluk erat Akashi yang ada di hadapannya. "To….tolong aku Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan nada bergetar.

"Kau kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang binggung melihat keadaan Kuroko.

"Di….dia akan membunuhku" jawab Tetsuya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan melindungi mu, tapi kau harus jelaskan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa bisa berada di sini" pinta Akashi yang kemudian mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Kuroko.

"Akashicchi!" teriak Kise yang langsung masuk ke ruang kesehatan di ikuti oleh anggota _Kisedai_ yang lainnya.

"Kalian sedang apa nanodayo" ujar Midorima tidak senang melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Aka-chin kenapa memeluk Kuro-chin" tanya Murasakibara yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oy, Tetsu kau harus hati-hati dengan Akashi" ujar Aomine

"Kalian berisik" balas Akashi yang menidurkan kembali Kuroko yang sudah terlelap tepat setelah Kise datang dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa Kuro-chin baik-baik saja?" tanya Murasakibara yang masih tetap memakan maiubo nya.

"Hanya kelelahan" jawab Akashi dengan singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada dia Akashi? Padahal dia baru saja pindah, ta...tapi bukan berarti aku ingin tahu soal itu" ucap Midorima yang berusaha untuk tidak ingin tahu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, siapa sebenarnya Tetsuya" balas Akashi yang masih menatap Kuroko yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

 **oOo oOo**

Jam istirahat pun datang dan Kuroko yang sudah sadar dari tidurnya ikut makan siang bersama Akashi dan _Kisedai_ yang lainnya. Semua yang ada di sana makan dengan tenang namun hanya Akashi dan Midorima saja, sisanya Aomine dan Murasakibara yang sedang merebut makanan milik Kise dan Kise yang melindungi makanannya dan Kuroko yang hanya menatap makan siang nya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali, dan kembali perasaan takutnya muncul saat melihat bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat pohon halaman sekolah. Akashi yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi

Namun, Kuroko tidak menjawab dan pandanganya masih tetap pada bayangan hitam yang ada dekat pohon. merasa bahwa bayangan itu semakin mendekat Kuroko tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kantin yang membuat semua anggota _Kisedai_ menatapnya dengan binggung.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi yang langsung mengikuti kemana Kuroko pergi di susul dengan anggota _Kisedai_ yang lainnya.

'Tidak kumoho jangan dekati aku, kumohon' ucap Kuroko dalam hati seraya lari dari kejaran bayangam hitam tadi, sampai Kuroko tiba di rooftop gedung sekolahnya.

"Ke...kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, aku tidak mengenalmu kumohon jangan dekati aku!" teriak Kuroko yang berjalan mundur menjauhi bayangan hitam yang ada di dekatnya.

"Akhrinya aku menemukanmu Pengeran Tetsuya" ucap bayangan hitam itu yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sulur dri tubuhnya dan mencekik leher Kuroko

"Akhh- le...lepas...kan" ujar Kuroko sambil memegang sulur yang berada di lehernya.

"Tidak akan pernah Pangeran Tetsuya, kau harus mati sekarang juga" ucap bayangan hitam tersebut.

Namun, sedetik kemudian sulur itu terlepas dari leher Kuroko dan muncul lah beberap orang menggunakan pakaian ksatria berwarna putih di hadapannya dan pada saat yang sama Akashi dan yang lainnya datang dan langsung menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi yang segera memeluk Kuroko yang hampir jatuh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau berani-berani nya melukai Tetsuya-sama!" teriak salah satu dari para Ksatria tersebut. Namun ketika mereka akan menyerang bayangan hitam tadi, baying tersebut langsung hilang begitu saja. "Cih sial, dia kabur" tambahnya. Dan seketika terdengar teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari Kuroko.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" teriaknya sambil memegang dadanya tempat simbol kupu-kupu biru berada yang seketika bersinar redup.

"Tetsuya-sama" teriak pada ksatria yang langsung menghampiri Akashi yang sedang memeluk Kuroko.

"Ka…kau~ ke…kenapa bisa…." ucap salah seorang dari kesatria yang mempunyai suari hitam dengan kacamatanya.

"Pangeran Seijuuro dan …." ucap para ksatria tadi dengan kompak dan terdengar nada kaget dari ucapannya itu sambil melihat kea rah Akashi dan _Kisedai_ yang lain

Namun Akashi menghiraukan ucapan mereka karena melihat Tetsuya terus meronta keskitan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Aka-chin sebaiknyaa kita bawa Kuro-chin ke rumah sakit saja, aku tidak tega melihat dia kesakitan seperti itu" ujar Murasakibara yang bersiap untuk mengangkat badan tetsuya, namun sayang nya gerakan itu harus terhenti tetap setelah Kuroko kembali teriak dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mereka yang ada di sana sontak kembali panic melihat keadaan Kuroko, terlebih Akashi yang entah kenapa merasa begitu cemas dengan keadaan Kuroko sekarang. Sebelum bayangan hitam tadi datang kembali Akashi berniat mengendong Kuroko namun di tahan oleh salah satu dari ksatria berambut merah hitam itu.

"Mau kau bawa kemana Tetsuya-sama?" tanyanya denga nada sinis.

"Oi Bakagami! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu padanya"

"Tapi senpai, mereka pasti akan membawa Tetsuya-sama pergi lagi dan kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi bagaimana?!" protes Kagami.

"Benar kata Izuki, kau harus tenang dulu Kagami, dan aku yakin mereka orang yang berbeda"

"Tapi Kiyoshi-senpai" sanggah Kagami yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan maut di kepalanya.

"Dasar Bakagami, bagaimana bisa mereka yang sudah mati terbunuh saat kejadian 'itu' bisa berada di dunia manusia hah?!"

"Benar kata Hyuga, Kagami. Aku yakin mereka orang yang berbeda hanya saja wujud dan rupa mereka sama" sambung Izuki.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa hah?!" marah Aomine yang merasa kesal dengan kemunculah mereka.

"Tuh kan, bahkan mereka tidak mengenal kita sudah pasti mereka orang yang berbeda" ucap Kiyoshi.

"Hey! Jawab jika orang bertanya itu!" teriaknya kembali karena kesal di abaikan.

"Tenangkan dirimu Aomine" balas Midorima yang mencoba menenagkan Aomine yang mulai kesal.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika kehadiran kita membuat kalian kesal, tapi kami datang kemari karena kami adalah ksatria kerajaan yang di tugasi untuk melindungi Tetsuya-sama" jawab Izuki dengan tenang.

"Ke…kerajaan? Maksud kalian apa-ssu? Tanya Kise yang binggung dengan pernyataan pria di hadapannya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise, Izuki melihat kearah rekan nya yang lain dan d jawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Tetsuya-sama adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Seirin" jawab Izuki yang membuat pada _Kisedai_ kaget seketika.

 **TBC**

* * *

Holaaaa~~~~ setelah sekian lama saya akhirnya Update juga XD

Maaf jika begitu lama ga update, sebenarnya ini udh di up sampe chap 10 di Wattpad tapi karena waktu itu saya sempet lupa sama pass aku ini jadi baru bisa di up ke sini :'v dan juga dikarenakan saya harus pergi magang ke jepang, dan pas pulang harus bikin dua laporan macem skripsi yang revisinya tragis sekali :'v

jadi, setelah semua selesai dan mendapatkan liburan (ga jadi) saya kembali XD

Makasih yang udah review '3')

dan Jangan lupa Review nya ya~~ -w-)

* * *

Balasan Review

Guest cbx : Sei malaikat tapi dia eaja iblis yang sesunguhnya XD

Guest Killua : sudah '3')

ShiShira : Sudah di jelaskan di chap ini ya~~ -w-)

EmperorVer : sudah dan terima kasih '3')

Yose Hyuan : Thank You '3')

* * *

ありがとう (ᄒ.ᄒ)


	4. Chap 04 - Kerajaan Seirin

" _Tetsuya-sama adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Seirin" jawab Izuki yang membuat pada Kisedai kaget seketika._

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 04 – Kerajaan Seirin**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

"Jadi? Jelaskan apa maksud dari perkataan tadi" ucap Akashi yang sedang duduk di sebelah ranjang yanh ada di apartemen nya.

Setelah Kuroko pingsan dan perkataan dari Izuki yang membuat semua orang terkaget, Akashi langsung membawa Kuroko ke apartemen nya dan menuntut penjelasan dari para Ksatria.

"Untuk apa penjelasan? Bukannya kau sudah mengenal Pangeran Tetsuya? Dan karena kau juga kehancuran terjadi di Kerajaan Seirin" ucap Kagami yang memandang sinis ke arah Akashi.

"Oy Kagami, sudah ku bilang padamu mereka itu orang yang berbeda!" balas Hyuga yang langaung memukul kepala Kagami.

"Maaf atas apa yang di katakan oleh Kagami, dia hanya masih kesal atas kejadian itu" balas Kiyoshi mencoba menangkan Akashi yang mulai memunculkan aura hitam nya.

"Akan ku maafkan dia asal kalian jelaskan secara rinci siapa Tetsuya dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Tetsuya tanpa kecuali" jawab Akashi dengan aura mencekam yang keluar.

"Cih, walaupun kalian berbeda tapi tetap saja sama-sama sadisnya" balas Kagami kesal.

"Abaikan apa yang dia katakan" ucap Izuki "Aku akan menceritakan semua hal tentang Tetsuya-sama" lanjutnya.

 **oOo oOo**

Di pagi yang cerah di Kerajaan Seirin terlihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan menyusuri taman kerajaan dengan senyum yang terus terpancar di wajahnya, para penghuni istana terpesona dengan senyum sang pangeran karna pada dasarnya dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi selain muka datarnya.

"Tidak biasanya anda tersenyum seperti itu Tetsuya-sama" ucap seseorang denga suara lembutnya.

"Ah Kagami-kun? Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Kuroko yang seketika senyuman nya hilang.

"Sejak Tetsuya-sama tersenyum" balas Kagami namun hanya di balas dengan tatapan binggung oleh Kuroko.

"Apa ada sesuatu hal yang membuat mu senang Tetsuya-sama?" tanya Kagami lagi yang di balas kembali oleh wajah datar Kuroko.

"Apa ada yang ingin Kagami-kun sampaikan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yang mulia Raja memanggil anda Tetsuya-sama" jawab Kagami.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kuroko segera beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang dan berjalan menuju kedalam Istana dan langsung menuju ke ruangan sang Ayah.

"Apa otousama memanggilku?" tanya Kuroko begitu memasuki ruangan sang Ayah. "Eh? Ada okaasama?" binggung Kuroko.

"Apa salah jika okaasan ada di sini Tecchan?" tanua sang Ibu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja pasti ada hal penting yang akan di bicarakan, apa Tetsuya benar?" tanyanya kembali sambil melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau benar Tetsuya, sebenarnya besok Pangeran Seijuuro dari Kerajaan Rakuzan akan datang berkunjung" ucap sang Ayah.

"Sei-kun akan berkunjung?!" jawab Kuroko dengan antusisas.

"Kau senang sekali Tetsuya?" tanya sang Ayah meminta keyakinan.

"Tentu saja Otousama" jawab Kuroko dengan senyuman khas nya.

"Baik kalau begitu Tecchan sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, dan sebaiknya Tecchan istirahat ya"

"Baik okaasama, Tetsuya permisi" balas Kuroko yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan sang Ayah.

 **oOo oOo**

Malam pun tiba, di saat semua penghuni istana sedang menikmati tidur nyenyak mereka. Hanya satu orang yang masih terbangun memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit sambil menikmati angis sejuk di malam hari.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus terkena angin malam Tetsuya" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Eh?" binggung, Kuroko langsung memalingkan wajah nya dan langsung terkaget begitu melihat siapa yang memamggilnya "Se...sei-kun?!"

"Iya Tetsuya ini aku, Seijuurou" ucapnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kenapa Sei-kun di sini? Bukannya besok Sei-kun baru datang?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah binggung.

"Kau tidak senang aku datang lebih cepat Tetsuya? Aku dengar dari Ibumu kau begitu bersema-" belum Akashi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kuroko tiba-tiba memeluk Akashi dengan erat.

"Sebegitu ingin bertemunya kah kau dengan ku, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil membalas pelukan Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, Sei-kun sudah hampir setahun kau tidak berkunjung kemari. Tapi tidak apa-apa karna Sei-kun sudah ada di sini" balas Kuroko dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya" balas Akashi sambil mengelus lembut surai _baby blue_ Kuroko.

"Sei-kun datang dengan siapa?"

"Seperti biasa Tetsuya, hanya mereka yang selalu menemaniku berpergian"

"Mereka tidak masuk kemari Sei-kun?" binggung Tetsuya.

Namun belum sempat Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, terdengar suara ledakan dari arah halaman Kerajaan yang sontak membuat Kuroko kaget.

"A...apa itu Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

'Cih sesuai dugaan ku, mereka akan memyerang pada malam hari' pikir Akashi dengan segala kemungkinannya.

"Tetsuya ikut aku" jawab Akashi yang langsung menarik Kuroko agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kita kau kemana Sei-kun?" binggung Kuroko yang pasrah dibawa pergi oleh Akashi. Dan tepat setelah mereka keluar dari kamar, ledakan kedua kembali terjadi di dalam sana.

"Sial, mereka benar-benar merepotkan" kesal Akashi yang langsung mengeluarkan sepasang sayap berwana merah darah dan langsung menggendong Kuroko di tangannya.

"Sei-kun sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kuroko yang masih binggung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jangan banyak bertanya Tetsuya, kau sebaiknya diam saja" balas Akashi.

Sampai di suatu ruangan, Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Dengar Tetsuya, kau diam disini jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan kembali kalau keadaan sudah membaik mengerti?"

"Baik Sei-kun" balas Kuroko dan seketika Akashi kembali pergi keluar ruangan tersebut dan pergi menuju halaman kerajaan.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota!" teriak Akashi yang menghampiri para pengawal setianya. "Kita lakukan apa yang harus di lakukan, dan sesuai dengan perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Seirin kita fokus melindungi Tetsuya selagi para Ksatria yang bertugas melindungi Tetsuya sedang pergi karena perintah Raja"

"Sesuai dugaanmu Pangeran, mereka menyerang malam ini" ujar Midorima.

"Sebaiknya kalian tetap siaga, dan lakukan apa yang harus kalian lakukan" perintah Akashi yang kembali pergi untuk mencari 'dia'. 'Awas saja kau jika berani melukai Tetsuya' ucap Akashi dalam hati.

Namun tanpa di sangka kejadian di luar dugaan mereka datang.

 **oOo oOo**

"Kenapa Sei-kun lama sekali~" khawatir Kuroko "Apa keadaan di luar sudah aman?" pikir Kuroko meninbang-nimbang keadaan di luar ruangan tersebut.

'Kurasa aku sudah boleh keluar' pikir Kuroko yang bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan aman, pemandangan yang menyeramkan tersaji di hadapan Kuroko. Beberapa dari pelayan istana terkapar dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

"A...apa yang terjadi" ucap Kuroko dengan terbata-bata. Seketika Kuroko lari dari tempat tersebut, namun tetap pemandangan yang sama selalu tersaji di hadapannya sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang begitu Kuroko kenal yang merupakan ruangan sang Ayah.

Perasaan khawatir serta takut seketika datang menghampiri Kuroko dan tanpa berfikir lagi Kuroko langsung masuk kedalam dan pemandangan yang ada di sana lebih mengerikan dari yang ada di lorong istana.

Banyak sekali darah yang berceceran di sana dan jangan lupa sesuatu yang terkapar di lantai ruangan tersebut.

"O...otousama Okaasama" ucap Kuroko dengan suara lirih "A...apa yang terjadi di sini" lanjut Kuroko dengan suara yang pelan.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh dengan sangat keras, marasa pemasaran dengan suara tersebut Kuroko berjalan menghampiri asal suara itu dan mendapatkan keterjutan lain

"SEI-KUN!" teriak Kuroko sambil menghampiri Akashi.

"Te...tetsuya" balas Akashi seraya mencoba berdiri "Tetsuya kau...kau harus pergi dari sini sekarang" lanjut Akashi dengan lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi disini Sei-kun, kenapa Otousama dan Okaasama-" belum selesai Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi tiba-tiba melindungi tubuh Kuroko.

"Se...seijuurou...kun..." ucap Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

"Te...tetsuya cepat pergi...kau harus segera pergi dari sini sekarang" ucap Akashi dengan suara lemah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sei-kun" balas Kuroko sambil menahan tangisnya.

"CEPAT PERGI TETSUYA!" teriak Akashi sambil mendorong pelan Kuroko "Aku mohon Tetsuya pergi sekarang juga ... CEPAT PERGI!" teriak kembali Akashi.

Seketika air mata keluar dari mata Kuroko dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Kuroko mengeluarkan sayang biru indahnya dan pergi dari istana Kerajaan Seirin dengan air mata yang terus keluar.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari cairan yang sama keluar dari kelopak mata Akashi. 'Maafkan aku Tetsuya tapi ini yang terbaik' ucap nya dalam hati.

"Hahahaha kau terlalu baik Pangeran Seijuuro, jika kau tidak ikut campur dengan urusan ini Kerajaan Rakuzan tidak akan berakhir sama seperti Kerajaan Seirin sekarang" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Namun bukan jawaban yang di terima oleh orang itu tetapi tatapan yang begitu tajam dan aura yang begitu mencekam.

"Kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini" balas Akashi dan sedetik kemudian sebuah ledakan dengan cahaya merah keluar dan menghancurkan Istana Seirin dalam sekali serang yang menyebabkan semua yang ada di sana hilang tanpa bekas.

'Maafkan aku Tetsuya'

 **TBC**


	5. Chap 05 - Takdir

Kerajaan Rakuzan adalah daerah yang makmur yang terkenal dengan ketegasan dan ke-absolute-an Rajanya yaitu Masaomi dan keramahan sang Ratu yaitu Shiro juga ketangguhan sang Pangeran yaitu Seijuurou.

Kerajaan Rakuzan dan Kerajaan Seirin sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan demi mempererat hubungan tersebut kedua Pangeran di tunangkan secara resmi yang si sambut hangat oleh seluruh rakyat di sana.

Walau mereka sesama pria tapi mereka saling mencintai. Sesama pria tidak boleh mencintai karena mereka adalah Malaikat yang suci tetapi karna mereka melanggar peraturan tersebut. Baik Kerajaan Rakuzan maupun Seirin terancam akan di musnahkan.

Dan tepat setelah 2 tahun pertunangan mereka. Penyerangan terhadap Kerajaan Seirin pun dimulai. Para warga yang ada di sana di musnahkan sesuai dengan perintah dari para petinggi. Namun para petinggi hanya akan menghancurkan Kerajaan Seirin saja tidak dengan Kerajaan Rakuzan.

Mengetahui kebenaran itu sang Pangeran yang tau bahwa kerajaan sang tunangan akan di musnahkan bergegas pergi menuju Seirin dengan para pengawalnya. Dan orang-orang menyebut mereka sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai._

Kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa dan melebihi kemampuan para petinggi itu dapat menghancurkan seluruh kerajaan yang ada. Dan mereka akan siap untuk melindungi tuangan tercinta Pangeran mereka Seijuurou.

Namun tanpa disadari salah satu dari prajurit yang di perintahkan oleh para petinggi menggunakan cara licik yang berakhir dengan kalahnya _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan hancurnya Kerajaan Seirin karena Pangeran Seijuurou mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan dari inti jiwanya untuk melenyapkan semua prajurit yang di utus para petinggi.

Tepat setelah hancurnya Kerajaan Seirin, kehancuran pun mulai melanda Kerajaan Rakuzan yang berakhir dengan kehancuran.

Para petinggi merasa senang bahwa kedua Kerajaan yang menurut mereka tidak bisa terkalahkan itu sudah hancur. Namun Pangeran Tetsuya masih di kabarkan hidup dan sedang bersembunyi di hutan terlarang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dengan selamat Pangeran Tetsuya"

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 05 - Takdir**  
 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
 **Pairing : AkaKuro**  
 **Rating : T**  
 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy**  
 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

Berlari sendirian, lebih tepatnya terbang sendirian di dalam hutan yang gelap dialam hari. Sedih, takut dan berbagai perasaan keluar dari hatinya. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kerajaannya di serang yang berujung dengan melihat kedua orangtuanya mati terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah. Dan bentakan sang tunangan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Dia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Yang dia tau bahwa saat tunangannya datang pada malam hari penyerangan yang entah dari siapa itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Apa yang mereka incar dari Kerajaan Seirin? Itu yang terus terpikirkan olehnya.

Namun seketika dia mengingat sesuatu hal. Apa mungkin mereka datang menyerang Kerajaannya dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana karna mengincar apa yang ada dalam dirinya? Tapi apa perlu sampai membunuh semua orang yang ada disana?

Terlalu terfokus pada pemikirannya, dan tanpa sadar dia menabrak pohon besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dan seketika dia pun terjatuh dengan luka di sayapnya.

"Hahhh sial sekali hari ini" ucapnya meratapi nasibnya.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa pergi ke Kerajaan Rakuzan jika sayap ku terluka' batin nya yang merasa kesal.

Mencoba untuk tegar, Akhirnya Tetsuya pergi dengan cara berjalan kaki. Namun tanpa dia sadar ada bayangan hitam yang setia mengikutinya.

"Ketemu kau, Pangeran Tetsuya" ucapnya dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

 **oOo oOo**

 _ **Di lain tempat.**_

Kagami dan para ksatria suruhan Raja yang baru pulang dari tugasnya di kejutkan dengan keadaan Kerajaan Seirin yang sudah hancur tanpa sisa. Bahkan rumah para warga di sanapun bernasib sama.

Entah apa yang terjadi tetapi satu yang mereka tau bahwa ini adalah perbuatan dari para petinggi yang menginginkan inti jiwa sang Pangeran.

"Sialan!" umpat Kagami yang langsung emosi begitu tau bahwa kerajaannya sudah tidak tersisa.

"Tahan emosi mu Kagami, sebaiknya kita harus mencari dimana Pangeran Tetsuya berada" usul Kiyoshi yang langsung di jawab anggukan kompak dari yang lain. Dengan pasrah Kagami pun ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

Saat mereka berusaha untuk tegar begitu melihat Kerajaannya sudah tak bersisa. Salah satu dari mereka yang menpunyai Eagle Eye melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing di sana. Seketika dia pun terkejut dengan apa yang tergeletak di sana.

"I...ini kan" ucap Izuki.

"Ada apa Izu...ki" tanya Hyuga namun begitu matanya tertuju dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya dia pun ikut terdiam.

"Ini tidak mungkin, bahkan mereka yang di katakan lebih hebat dan kuat dari para petinggi pun kalah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!" teriak Kagami makin frustasi saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa para pengawal Pangeran Seijuurou.

"Tapi kenapa hanya ada tubuh mereka saja?" binggung Kiyoshi yang merasakan adanya kejangalan.

"He..hey kalian li...lihat itu" ucap Izuki dengan nada yg bergetar sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tubuh tak bernyawa _Kisedai_. Dan begitu mereka melihat ke arah sesuatu itu mereka kembali dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pangeran Seijuurou?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa Pangeran Seijuurou yang begitu kuat dan tak tertandingi bisa kalah?!" ucap Hyuga tidak percaya.

"Kita harus segera mencari Pangeran Tetsuya!" ucap Kagami dengan nada kesal namun terdengar khawatir.

Menganalisa semua kemugkinan yang terjadi akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mencari Pangeran Tetsuya di hutan terlarang sebelah barat Kerajaan Seirin yang merupakan jalan tersembunyi untuk pergi ke Kerajaan Rakuzan.

 **oOo oOo**

 _Setelah kepergian Kagami dkk_

'Maafkan aku Tetsuya' ucapnya dalam hati setelah mengeluarkan kekuataan dari inti jiwa nya untuk menghancurkan para prajurit yang di kirim oleh para petinggi. Dan cara tersebut berhasil.

Para prajurit yang sedang menghancurkan permukiman warga dan para penghuni istana pun hancur seketika namun sayangnya para warga Seirin dan para penghuni istana juga ikut hancur.

Walau Pangeran Seijuurou sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan dari inti jiwanya, namum tubuhnya tidak ikut hancur seperti yang lainnya. Dan hal ini pun berlaku pada _Kisedai_.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Seijuurou mengumpulkan tubuh tak bernyawa para pengawalnya dan dia simpan tubub tersebut di atas sebuah lingkarang mantra yang telah dia buat.

Setelah semua yang dia perlukan siap, Seujuurou berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut dan membacakan sebuah mantra "Show me the holy soul of generation of miracle" dan begitu mantra itu diucapkan, muncul sinar dari tubuh para Kisedai.

Tubuh Shintarou yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, Atsushi yang mengeluarkan cahaya ungu, Daiki dengan cahaya biru tuanya dan Ryouta dengan cahaya kuningnya. Dan keempat cahaya tersebut menyinari tubuh Seijuurou yang juga mengeluarkan cahaya merahnya.

"Locked the holy soul with the power of generation of miracle into the eternal crystal" ucap Seijuurou dengan pelan. Dan setelah mengucapkan mantra kedua tesebut tubuh dari Kisedai dan Seijuurou menghilang di gantikan dengan sebuah kalung dengan batu kristal berwarna aquamarine.

Tetapi kalung tersebut jatuh ke dunia manusia. Tepatnya di mansion megah yang berada di Tokyo, dan mengenai kepala seorang remaja yang memiliki surai berwarna merah dengan kedua mata merahnya, melihat kalung tersebut yang entah datang darimana dan mengenai kepalanya dia langaung mengambil kalung tersebut.

"Indah" ucapnya yang terpesona dengan kalung tersebut. Entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengharuskannya menjaga kalung tersebut yang berkahir dengan selalu dipakainya kalung tesebut oleh si remaja bersurai merah.

 **oOo oOo**

 _ **Hutan terlarang barat Seirin**_

Mengepakan sayap putih indahnya dengan cepat di dalam hutan terlarang demi mencari satu eksistensi yang begitu penting untuk mereka.

'Dimana kau Pangeran' keluh Kagami dalam hati saat sudah hampir memasuki bagian terdalam dari hutan tersebut dan sama sekali belum menemukan keberadaan sang Pangeran.

"Aku tau hawa keberadaan sang Pangeran begitu sulit di deteksi. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini! Dimana kau Pangeran!" teriak Kagami yang mulai frustasi.

"Tenanglah Kagami, jika kau mengeluh begitu kita akan susah untuk mencari Pangeran" balas Izuki yang sudah menggunakan Eagle Eye nya untuk mencari keberadaan sang Pangeran.

"Maafkan aku senpai, tapi aku benar-benat cemas dengan keadaan Pangeran. Kalian tau sendirikan Pangeran Tetsuya itu bagaimana, dan setelah melihat keadaan Kerajaan yang seperti itu dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ juga Pangeran Seijuurou seperti itu aku tidak bisa tenang" balas Kagami yang sudah sangat frustasi.

"Sabar Kagami, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Kerajaan Rakuzan. Dan semoga Pangeran Tetsuya ada di sana" balas Hyuga mencoba menenangkan.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah Hyuga berbicara. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Kerajaan Rakuzan dan perasaan kaget yang mereka dapatkan saat melihat Kerajaan Rakuzan yang sudah hancur walau tidak separah Kerajaan Seirin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Izuki kaget dan cemas.

"Dari pada kita berdiam diri di sini sebaiknya kita cari keberadaan Pangeran Tetsuya" usul Kiyoshi.

Dan langsung Kagami dengan cepat melesat kedalam Kerajaan Rakuzan untuk mencari keberadaan sang Pangeran.

 **oOo oOo**

"Ini dimana?" tanya Tetsuya yang tersesat di dalam hutan terlarang tersebut.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat kecelakaan saat dirinya tidak sengaja menabrak pohon yang berakhir dengan pergi berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke Kerajaan Rakuzan, Tetsuya malah tersesat di dalam hutan terlarang tersebut.

Kesal dan sedih bercampur itu yang sia rasakan sekarang. Dia kesal karna di saat seperti ini sayapnya malah patah dan berujung dengan tersesat di dalam hutan. Dan bersedih karena kejadian yang menimpa Kerajaan tercintanya. Entah kenapa takdir begitu senang mempermainkan dirinya sekarang. Dan saat rasa sedih itu lebih mendominasi, dia teringat dengan sang tunangan tercintanya.

"Hiks Sei-ku" tangisnya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri dan berakhir dengan terduduk sambil memeluk kakinya menahan suara tangis yang mengema di dalam hutan.

Teringat dengan wajah penuh kasih sang tunangan yang selalu menunjukan kasih sayang dan perlakuan lembut terhadapnya dan dia merindukan itu semua, namun sesaat dia juga teringat bagaimana wajah sang tunangan yang membentaknya denga wajah yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku merindukanmu Sei-kun"

"Tapi sayang kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi, Pangeran Tetsuya"

"Siapa?!" teriak Tetsuya yang merasakan ancaman di sekitarnya.

Dan seketika sang bayangan hitam yang sejak tadi mengejarnya pun muncul di hadapan Tetsuya.

"Si..siapa kau!" teriaknya yang mulai waspada.

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat, tunangan tercintamu Pangeran Seijuurou sudah mati!" balasnya dengan tawa yang mengerikan.

"TIDAK!" teriak Tetsuya tidak terima "Sei-kun tidak mungkin mati!"

"Kau perli bukti Pangeran? Haha baiklah akan ku berikan" balasnya yang langsung melemparkan sebuah benda ke hadapan Tetsuya.

Bola mata birunya melebar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. "I...ini" ucapnya lirih saat melihat benda yang merupakan jubah kerajaan milik Seijuurou "Tidak mungkin ... Sei-kun tidak mungkin mati!" teriak Tetsuya di sertai dengan air mata yang mulai keluar.

"Sayang sekali Pangeran tapi ini adalah kenyataan dan sudah saatnya kau ikut menyusul Pangeran Seijuuro" ucapnya yang kemudian muncul sinar keunguan melingkari tubuh Tetsuya dan seketika

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" teriak Tetsuya saat sinar keunguan itu melingkari tubuhnya. Tanda kelahiran berbentuk kupu-kupu biru yang ada di dadanya pun bersinar.

"Hahahaa rasakan itu Pangeran! Dengan ini kekuatan dari inti jiwamu akan menjadi milikku!" ucapnya dengan tawa yang menggema di dalam hutan.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!" teriakan kesakitan dari Tetsuya sambil memegang tanda kelahiran yang berada di dada kirinya itu terus terdengan jelas di dalam hutan tersebut.

Terus dan terus hingga perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, namun sebelum kesadaraannya hilang dengan sempurna Tetsuya mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

'Tetsuya sadarlah Tetsuya! Kau harus pergi dan menghindar darinya! Tetsuya! Cepat pergi! Tetsuya!'

Dan setika sinar biru menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya mengantikan sinar keunguan yang menyelimutinya. Dan saat Tetsuya kesadarannya kembali, Tetsuya memberikan Ignite Pass Kai nya dengan bola cahaya yang di buatnya

Saat sang bayangan hitam terkena bola cahayanya, Tetsuya segera pergi dari tempat tersebut namun sayang Tetsuya malah terjatuh ke sebuah jurang karena kesadarannya yang tiba-tiba hilang dan berakhir dengan dia yang menjadi sebuah burung merpati biru yang jatuh tepat di hadapan remaja bersurai merah Akashi Seijuurou.

 **TBC**


	6. Chap 06 - Keanehan Akashi part 1

**Fallen Angel 06 - Keanehan Akashi part 1  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Pairing : AkaKuro  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy  
Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Izuki, semua yang ada di sana hanya bias terdiam. Para _Kisedai_ tidak akan mengira bahwa Kuroko bukanlah seorang manusia melainkan adalah Malaikat Jatuh. Dan mereka akui kalau wajahnya memang seperti seorang malaikat walah selalu terlihat datar. Dan yang paling membuat mereka kaget bahwa tunangan Kuroko itu begitu mirip dengan kapten mereka, Akashi.

Jika mereka boleh berpendapat Akashi lebih pantas di sebut sebagai Raja Iblis dibandingkan dengan Malaikat. Jika di sekolah mereka ada penobatan Raja Iblis sedunia mungkin tanpa di seleksi Akashi akan langsung menjadi juaranya karna, walau mukanya tampan tetapi sangat menyeramkan dan akan tambah seram jika sudah bersama dengan gunting merahnya.

Saat para _Kisedai_ sedang focus dengan pemikiran mereka masimg-masing. Akashi sejak tadi hanya focus memperhatikan Kuroko yang masih belum sadar. Entah kenapa saat melihat wajah Kuroko pertama kali Akashi selalu merasa bahwa dia harus melindunginya. Aneh memang tapi memang benar itu yang dirasakannya.

'Cepatlah sadar Tetsuya' ucap Akashi dalam hati sambil mengelus surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Anoo" satu suara keluar membuat keheningan yang sempat melamda itu hilang "Apa kami boleh tau, kenapa merek mengincar kekuatan Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise.

"Kurokocchi? Siapa dia?" binggung para Ksatria Seirin.

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya" tambah Akashi yang masih melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kalian memanggil Tetsuya-sama dengan nama aneh itu?" binggung Kagami.

"Aku yang memberikan nama itu, kenapa kalian keberatan? Lagipula Tetsuya menerima nama itu" balas Akashi dengan muka yang datar, namun kesal.

"Hahhh, walau warna mata kalian berbeda tapi tetap sama-sama kejam" kesal Kagami.

"Apa maksud mu itu nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

Sebelum pertanyaa Midorima terjawab, suara erangan pelan terdengar dari satu eksistensi yang sejak tadi tidak sadarkan diri, dan begitu mereka semua melihat kedua kelopak mata Kuroko terbuka mereka merasa lega. Namun satu kaya yang keluar dari mulu Kuroko membuat semua kembali terdiam.

"Sei-kun?" ucap Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

"Aku bukan tunanganmu Tetsuya" ucap Akashi yang memasang wajah datarnya.

Mencoba memfokuskan kembali pandangannya, dan begitu focus pandangannya telah kembali Kuroko kaget begitu melihat para pengawal nya ada di hadapan dia dengan muka cemas.

"Kagami-kun!" teriak Kuroko sambil bangun dari posisinya.

"Iya Tetsuya-sama?" balas memberikan hormat pada Kuroko dan di ikuti oleh Kiyoshi dan yang lain.

Melihat para setianya, Kuroko langsung turun dari kasur dan menyentuh wajah pengawalnya satu persatu. "Ini benar-benar kalian? Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?"

"Ini memang benar kami Tetsuya-sama" balas Kagami dengan senyumannya untuk meyakinkan Kuroko.

"Di….dimana Sei-kun? Bukannya kalian di perintahkan Otousama untuk mengawal Sei-kun kemari?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah cemas. "Sei-kun baik-baik saja kan? Dimana dia?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengenggam erat pundak Kagami. Di wajahnya yang datar tersebut terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang merasa cemas dan khawatir.

"Katakan dimana Sei-kun, Kagami-kun!" teriak Kuroko.

"Maaf Tetsuya-sama, begitu kami sampai di Kerajaan pada malam hari Kerajaan Seirin sudah hancur dan Pangeran Seijuurou sudah-" belum selesai Kagami mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba aura yang mencekam keluar dari tubuh Tetsuya yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Tanda kupu-kupu yang ada di dadanya pun ikut bersinar. Jika biasanya cahaya tersebut begitu menenangkan, maka cahaya yang sekarang adalah kebalikannya.

'Ga…gawat, sepertinya Tetsuya-sama sedang murka' keluh Kagami yang hanya bias terpaku di tempatnya.

"Katakan dimana Sei-kun sekarang" ucap Kuroko dengan suara yang terdengar begitu sinis.

"Katakan dimana dia Kagami-Kun!" Kuroko kembali teriak dengan aura yang semakin mencekam.

"Katakan atau" ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah bola cahaya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah pedang, dan seketika pedang tersebut dia simpah di dekat leher Kagami.

"Kami mohon maaf Tetsuya-sama, tapi Pangeran Seijuurou sudah me…meninggal" ucap Kagami yang merasa Ketakutan.

"Tidak…itu tidak mungkin, Sei-kun tidak mungkin mati…..TIDAK!" teriak Kuroko yang siap mengaunkan pedangnya untuk menebas leher Kagami. Namun, sebelum pedang itu menebas leher Kagami, Akashi tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko dari belakang dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka berdua saja.

"Hentikan Tetsuya, walau aku sudah tidak ada tapi aku tetap akan menjagamu" ucap Akashi di telinga Kuroko. Dan dengan seketika aura menyeramkan yang tadi keluar dari hilang seketika, dan Akashi masih belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam, dan untuk pertama kalinya Kagami bertetima kasih pada Raja Iblis jadi-jadian di hadapannya ini karena secara tidak langsung telah menyelamatkannya. Namun entah mata Kagami yang bermasalah atau memang warna mata Akashi yang ada di hadapannya itu berbeda warna mirip seperti warna mata Pangeran Seijuurou sedangkan seingat Kagami warna mata Akashi itu keduanya merah.

Sadar ada yang aneh dengan warna mata Akashi, Kagami langsung bangkit dan segera melepaskan pelukan yang menurut Kagami itu sudah terlalu lama. Begitu Kagami melepaskan pelukannya dia langsung melihat pada sepasang mata Akashi yang anehnya kembali berwarna merah. Kagami hanya bisa berdiam diri, kebinggungan melanda otaknya yang pas-pas'an itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?" Tanya Akashi yang merasa rishi di tatap seperti menelanjangi begitu oleh Kagami. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kagami berhenti menatap mata Akashi yang sudah kembali menjadi warna merah.

"Te..Tetsuya-sama?!" panic Izuki yang melihat sebuah cairan keluar dari kelopak mata _aquamarine_ nya.

"Hiks….hiks….maafkan aku Kagami-kun" ucap Kuroko sambil terisak. "Maaf aku hampi membunuhmu" lanjutnya.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa Tetsuya-sama, aku bisa memakluminya jika anda belum bisa merelakan Pangeran Seijuurou" balas Kagami mencoba menenagkan Kuroko yang terus menangis itu. Tapi tangis Kuroko tidak juga mereda. Mereka tau bahwa Kuroko sangat merindunkan sang Pangeran Rakuzan itu, tapi apa daya jika saat mereka sampai di Kerajaan Seirin tubuh kaku sang Pangeran beserta pengawalnya sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

Tidak hanya Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuga dan Izuki saja yang merasakan bagaimana sakit nya hati Kuroko, tetapi para _Kisedai_ juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kise terlihat menangis melihat Kuroko yang di kaguminya seperti itu, Aomine mencoba acuh walau dia juga sedang menahan tangisnya, Murasakibara juga mencoba menahan tangisnya dengan memakan camilan yang entah darimana datangnya, dan Midorima terlihat acuh dengan keadaan Kuroko yang menangis, tetapi sebenarnya dia juga sama seperti yang lain hanya ke-tsundere-an nya sudah melekat jadi tidak terlihat.

Berbeda dengan _Kisedai_ , Akashi hanya memperhatikan Kuroko dengan tatapan kosong seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Entah di sengaja atau tidak Midorima melihat bahwa mata kanan Akashi berubah warna menjadi emas. Entah apa yang terjadi Akashi tiba-tiba menarik Kuroko yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan Kagami dan langsung mencium lembur bibir Kuroko.

Hening kembali melanda, semua eksistensi yang ada di sana berusaha mencerna kejadian apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Apakah sebuah mimpi atau memang kenyataan Akashi tengah mencium bibir Kuroko. Sedangkan sang korban hanya bisa diam saat mendapatkan ciuman tersebut, dan entah kenapa Kuroko merasakan Akashi yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah tunangannya Seijuurou.

Mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Akashi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menciumnya, namun hanya dengan dua kata dari mulut Akashi dapat membuat Kuroko diam dengan tenang dan pasrah menerima ciuman tersebut.

"Tenang Tetsuya" ucap Akashi dengan suara pelan dan kembali mencium bibir lembut Kuroko namun dengan nafsu yang entah darimana datangnya itu. Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa pasra saja. Tidak mencoba berontak lagi dengan tindakan Akashi dan bahkan Kuroko malah menikmati ciuman dari Akashi yang terlihat begitu panas dimata _Kisedai_ dan pengawalnya.

"Hnn~ A…Akashi-kun" desah Kuroko yang mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Kagami yang akhirnya telah kembali kesadarannya karna suara desahan Kuroko itu langsung menarik Akashi dan memukul pipi Akashi yang membuat sang empu yang menerima pukulan itu terlempar kebelakang dan langsung di tahan oleh Midorima. Dan seketika kesadaran semua yang ada di sana telah kembali.

"Oy Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsuya-sama hah?!" kesal Kagami.

Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Kise yang melihat Akashi di pukul sedemikian keras itu oleh Kagami hanya bisa terdiam dan berdoa semoga sang Malaikat penjaga itu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Tapi lain halnya dengan para Ksatria Seirin, mereka justru telah mengeluarkan pedang tajam mereka yang sedari tadi tersimpan di samping dengan tenang.

Namun, belum sempat mereka menyerang Akashi, lima gunting merah tiba-tiba melesat di sebelah mereka dan hamper mengenai mata kirinya. Seketika keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh mereka. Oke mereka lupa bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sama menakutkan nya dengan Pangeran Seijuurou. Dan sementara sang Korban hanya bisa teriam dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melerai.

"Kagami, kau tau balasan untuk seseorang yang telah memukulku sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Akashi dan aura yang begitu menyeramkan persis Raja Iblis yang pernah Kagami lawan dulu keluar dari dalam tubuh Akashi. Dan apa yang terjadi pada Kagami selanjutnya hanya _Kisedai_ dan pengawal Kuroko saja yang tau.

 **TBC**


	7. Chap 07 - Keanehan Akashi part 2

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Akashi, setelah sebelumnya dia tiba-tiba mecium Kuroko yang berakhir dengan dia dipukul oleh Kagami walau akhirnya Kagami yang menderita setelah mendapatkan balasan dari Akashi, tapi anehnya Akashi tidak ingat sama sekali atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kuroko. Dan setiap kali Akashi melakukan hal diluar dugaan tersebut mata kiri Akashi pasti akan berubah menjadi warna emas.

Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Dan bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali hal itu terjadi, setiap ada yang menjahili Kuroko atau hanya mendekatinya Akashi pasti akan menghalangi nya dan melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan.

Seperti saat _Kisedai_ tinggal di Mansion Akashi berserta dengan Ksatrsia Seirin, Akashi lebih sering menunjukan sifat anehnya. Seperti memeluk, mencium, dan semua hal yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Namun Kuroko yang menerima semua itu hanya diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, bukannya merasa rishi dengan sikap Akashi yang aneh Kuroko justru merasa aman setiap kali bersama Akashi, dan perasaan itu sama jika Kuroko sedang bersama tunangannya itu.

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 07 – Keanehan Akashi part 2**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

 _ **Pagi hari, Mansion Akashi**_

Pagi hari yang cerah musim semi di Tokyo, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai yang sama seperi langit itu sedang menikmati suasana yang sejuk dan begitu tenang. Dia memang menyukai ketenangan dan itu selalu membuatnya nyaman. Entah kenapa Kuroko mulai menyukai hidup barunya sebagai seorang manusia walau hanya menyamar saja. Entah apa yang membuatnya berfikiran seperti itu. Sebagai seorang Malaikat terpilih, Kuroko tentu saja tidak boleh berharap untuk menjadi manusia karena kenikmatan sementara yang ada di dunia itu hanya akan mendatangkan bencana jika tidak dipergunakan dengan baik. Dan Kuroko tahu itu.

Tapi entah kenapa dia mulai menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang manusia biasa. Mempunyai seorang teman yang tidak memandang statsunya, dapat memakan makanan kesukaannya tanpa ada larangan dan entah kenapa Kuroko mulai merasa nyaman dengan Akashi juga yang lainnya. Entah karena Akashi begitu mirip dengan tunangannya dan _Kisedai_ yang mirip dengan _Kisedai_ di dunia nya Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi begitu dia berada di antara mereka rasa aman selalu muncul dan itu membuatnya tenang.

Setelah kejadian di rooftop sekolahnya saat sebuah baying hitam yang tidak ingin dia temui itu dating kembali ke hadapannya dan hampir mulukainya dia akhirnya bertemu dengan Ksatrianya. Entah harus merasa senang atau sedih, tapi yang jelas Kuroko bersyukur dapat melihat wajah-wajah mereka lagi.

"Sedang apa Tetsuya" sapa Akashi sambil memeluk Kuroko dari belakang.

"Akashi-kun?" binggung Kuroko.

"Panggil aku dengan namaku Tetsuya" balas Akashi sambil mencium leher Kuroko.

"Aku sudah memanggil namamu tadi" jawab Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Panggil aku Seijuurou, Tetsuya" balas Akashi sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Akashi-kun bukan Sei-kun, jangan mengada-ada nama seperti itu" jawab Kuroko sambil melepaskan pelukan dari Akashi, dan begitu melihat kedua mana hetero milik Akashi, Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam.

Yang di hadapannya itu Akashi kapten club basket SMA Teiko kan? Kalau tidak salah kedua matanya berwarna mereh dan kenapa sekarang mata kirinya menjadi berwarna emas? Entah kenapa Akashi selalu menjadi aneh jika dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko. Dan Kuroko yang ada di hadapan Akashi hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, sedih dan senang yang dia rasakan.

Namun sebelum mencoba bertanya terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan Akashi yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan menelanjangi seperi Tunangannya Seijuurou, tetapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan Akashi tiba-tiba menarik Kuroko dan membaringkan tubuh Kuroko di atas kasur.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-kun?!" panic melanda pikiran Kuroko, wajah Akashi yang ada di hadapannya sama seperti Seijuurou yang siap melahapnya saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka? Bukannya kau selalu ingin melakukan ini Tetsuya? Dan panggil aku dengan namaku" balas Akashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah.

Belum sempat Kuroko membalas perintah Akashi untuk menyebut namanya. Pintu kamar yang sedari tadi tertutup terbuka dengan paksa dan terdengar suara sapaan nyarring dari si surai kuning. Siapa lagi jika si tukang onar Kise.

"Kurokocchi! Ohayou-ssu!" sapanya tanpa menyadari ada Akashi di dalam kamar tersebut.

Kuroko yang mengacuhkan Kise yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah ceria yang seketika berubah menjadi wajah pucat itu memfokuskan pandangannya pada Akashi. Kaget itu yang dirasakan oleh Kuroko begitu melihat mata kiri Akashi yang tadi berwarna emas berubah menjadi merah. Dan saat mata Akashi sepenuhnya menjadi warna merah, pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri di atas tubuh Kuroko.

"Akashicchi?!" teriak Kise yang kaget melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri itu. Berjalan mendekati Akashi dan Kuroko, Kise segera memindahkan tubuh Akashi agar berbaring di sebelah Kuroko yang entah terus memasang wajah kaget.

"Kurokocchi, tenang saja Akashicchi hanya tertidur" ucap Kise.

"Kise-kun, kau sudah bersama Akashi-kun sejak kapan?" Tanya Kuroko bangun dari posisinya.

"Sejak masuk club basket, memang kenapa Kurokocchi?" binggung Kise karena pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Apa saat itu mata Akashi-kun dapat berubah warna?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Eh? Memang warna mata seseorang dapat berubah-ssu?" binggung Kise untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah tidak lupakan saja, maaf membuatmu binggung Kise-kun. Jadi ada apa kemari?"

"Ah aku hanya ingin memberitau bahwa sarapan sudah siap, tapi sepertinya aku salah waktu" balasnya dengan senyum di paksakan.

"Iie, terima kasih Kise-kun sudah menyelamatkan ku, sebaiknya kita biarkan Akashi-kun tidur dia sepertinya lelah" usul Kuroko berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan segera menyelimuti tubuh Akashi.

"Ah Kise-kun boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu-ssu yo Kurokocchi, kau mau bertanya apa?" balas Kise dengan semangat.

"Apa nama Akashi-kun itu Seijuurou? Midorima-kun Shintarou? Lalu Murasakibara-kun Atsushi, Aomine-kun itu Daiki dan Kise-kun itu Ryouta?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"Sou-ssu yo, kenapa memang? Bukannya saat pertama kali bertemu kita sudah memperkenalkan nama kita padamu apa kau lupa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja nama kalian sama dengan nama Sei-kun dan pengawalnya" balas Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi.

'Hanya perasaanku saja, sebaiknya aku benar-benar harus merelakan dirimu pergi, Sei-kun' gumam Kuroko dalam hati dengan memasang wajah sedih dan berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Kise meninggalkan Akashi yang masih tertidur.

 **oOo oOo**

Membuka kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup dan saat dia membuka matanya pemandangan indah suatu kerajaan tersaji di hadapannya. Indah, tenang dan begitu damai Kerajaan yang ada di tersaji di hadapannya itu. Terpesona dengan segala keindahan dari sebuah Kerajaan yang dia ketahui itu. Saat dia sedang menikmati keindahan itu sebuah suara menginturpsi dirinya dan segera dia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah suara itu berasal.

Dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan dirinya sendiri. Dan ya, yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah diri dia sendiri dengan mata hetero dan sebuah pakaian kerajaan yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau suka dengan kota ini?" tanya dirinya yang lain dan di balas dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Aku juga, bahkan aku sangat menyukai kota ini. Bahkan segala sesuatu yang ada di kota ini. Kota tercinta ku" ucap dirinya yang lain.

"Kau siapa?" tanya dirinya yang asli.

"Ah maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Seijuurou, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Rakuzan" ucapnya. "Ahaha jangan kaget begitu Akashi-san, aku memang mempunyai nama yang sama denganmu tapi jangan khawatir kita ini berbeda. Aku adalah Malaikat dan kau hanya manusia".

"Apa ini kota mu?" tanya Akashi sambil memperhatikan kembali kota yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak, ini bukan kota ku. Ini kota Tetsuya dan lebih tepatnya kau sedang berada di Kerajaan Seirin"

"Kerajaan Seirin? Maksudmu kota kelahiran Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi merasa penasaran.

"Ya, dan pemandangan yang ada di hadapanmu itu adalah Kerajaan Seirin sebelum kehancuran melanda." Jawab Seijuurou dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih.

"Kehancuran karena para petinggi itu?" tanya Akashi meyakinkan.

"Kau benar, dan karena para petinggi itu Tetsuya harus melihat orang tua yang di sayangi nya mati di hadapannya" balasnya masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? Jika memang karena pertunangan kalian apa harus Kerajaan yang menjadi bayarannya?" kesal Akashi.

"Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Kerajaan Seirin. Walau kerajaan ini terlihat begitu damai tetapi, kekuatan para pendahulu yang mereka simpan begitu menyeramkan. Dan yang mewariskan kekuatan itu adalah Tetsuya" balasnya dengan tenang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tetsuya dapat mengendalikan kekuatan dari Kristal Abadi dengan kekuatan penuh. Sebenarnya aku dan para pengawalku dapat menggunakannya tetapi tidak sebaik Tetsuya, karena inti jiwa Tetsuya adalah gabugan dari ini jiwa para leluruh. Dengan menggabungkan inti jiwaku dengan para pengawalku dapat membuat sebuah Kristal Abadi. Tapi Kristal Abadi yang ada pada dirimu tidak akan dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dan yang bisa menggunakannya hanyalah Tetsuya. Oleh karena itu mereka menghancurkan kota dan seluruh warganya agar mereka dapat mengalahkan orangtua Tetsuya dan membawa Tetsuya untuk menjadi senjata mereka" jelas Seijuurou.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjadi senjata mereka?" ucap Akashi meminta kejelasan lebih.

"Salah satu dari para petinggi ada yang melalukan kecurangan agar dia dapat menjadi pemimpin yang sangat kuat, jika saat penyerangan mereka tidak melakukan hal licik pasti aku dapat mengalahkan mereka, tapi sayang aku telah kalah dan meningglakan Tetsuya dengan kesedihan. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon padamu pinjamkan aku tubuhmu agar aku bisa melindungi Tetsuya" pintanya.

"Kenapa harus tubuhku?" tanya Akashi.

"Karena hanya tubuhmu yang dapat menerima kekuatanku" balasnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin jika tubuhku dapat menerima kekuatannmu?"

"Ah soal itu, aku pernah menggunakan tubuhmu walau hanya sebentar" balasnya dengan muka tidak bersalah.

"Apa?! Jadi hal aneh yang selalu aku lakukan walau aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya itu karna ulahmu?" kesal Akashi.

"Maaf, karena saat itu aku melihat Tetsuya yang hampir mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membunuh Kagami, dan aku juga tidak tahan melihat Tetsuya bersedih, maafkan aku"

"Hahhhh baiklah akan ku pinjamkan tubuhku tapi jangan lakukan hal aneh di hadapan yang lain" pinta Akashi.

"Baiklah dan terima kasih Akashi-san".

 **oOo oOo**

"Kurokocchi" panggil Kise yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Kuroko.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" balas Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku bacaannya.

"Apa yang Akashicchi lakukan padamu tadi-ssu?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan pada Tetsuya bukan urusanmu, Ryouta" sanggah seseorang dengan suara khasnya.

"A...Akashicchi" ucap Kise dengan gugup karena merasakan aura mencekam dari Akashi.

"Sudah puas tidur nya Akashi...kun..." ucap Tetsuya yang langsung terdiam begitu melihat mata Akashi yang berubah menjadi mata hetero.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Dan seketika Akashi kembali mencium Kuroko tepat di bibirnya. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

"A...Akashi-kun kau berubah" balas Kuroko dengan suara gugup. Sementara Kise hanya bisa terdiam melihat kelakuan Akashi yang menurtunya menjadi agak aneh.

"Aku tidak pernah berubah Tetsuya, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" ucap Akashi.

"Tidak kau siapa? Akashi-kun yang ku kenal tidak aneh seperti ini"

"Aku siapa? Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya"

 **TBC**


	8. Chap 08 – Penyerangan (Bag Awal)

Siang yang cerah di langit kota Tokyo, terlihat seseorang dengan surai baby blue nya terdiam sambil memandang kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Begitu tenang suasana pagi hari tersebut, sebelum terdengar suara panggilan dari seseorang bersurai kuning cerah yang berlari menuju si surai baby blue.

"Kurokocchi!" teriaknya yang langsung memeluk satu eksistensi yang sedang duduk santai itu.

"Ohayou Kise-kun" sapa Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Apa yang Kurokocchi perthatikan-ssu?" Tanya Kise masih betah memeluk Kuroko.

"Memperhatikan kelopak bunga yang jatuh. Di tempatku dulu tidak ada bunga seperti itu" balas Kuroko masih memperhatikan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Eh? Memangnya di tempat Kurokocchi tidak ada bunga sakura?" binggung Kise yang masih tetap betah memeluk Kuroko.

"Hanya bunga berwarna putih saja, tetapi ada satu bunga yang berbeda warna di antara bunga yang pernah kulihat. Bunga itu memiliki banyak warna" jawab Kuroko dengan muka berbinar.

"Heeee~ itu pasti bunga yang indah" balas Kise sambil membayangkan bunga tersebut.

Focus dengan percakapan dan muka berbinar Kuroko, Kise tidak menyadari ada tanda bahaya yang sedari tadi menguar kuat dari arah pintu masuk kelas.

"Ryouta" dan seketika setelah mendengar namanya di panggil oleh suara yang begitu dia kenal, Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menengok pada suara yang memanggil dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"A…akashicchi" ucap Kise dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Urusan mu sudah selesai? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" Tanya Kuroko dengan muka datarnya mengabaikan muka Akashi yang sudah seperti raja setan itu.

"Semua sudah di gym, Ryouta. Dan kau malah asik-asikan dengan Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyum yang menyeramkan.

"Ba…baik Akashicchi aku akan kesana sekarang" balasnya masih dengan suara gugup.

"Kalau begitu pergi sekarang dan ingat, latihanmu ku tambah 2 kali" ucap Akashi yang membuat Kise langsung pergi menuju gym.

"Akashi-kun, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? aku bisa bosan jika terus di sini tanpa kegiatan" protes Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tetsuya, sudah berapa kali ku bilang panggil aku dengan namaku" ucap Seijuurou sambil mengehela nafas.

"Tapi Akashi-kun itu bukan Sei-kun!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Tetsuya, aku Seijuurou tunanganmu" balas Akashi sambil memegang pundak Kuroko.

"Tidak! Sei-kun sudah mati! Dan kau hanya orang yang mirip dengannya!" elak Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, kumohon tatap mataku, aku ini benar-benar Seijuurou. Aku hanya meminjam tubuh Akashi untuk melindungimu, ku mohon percayalah Tetsuya" pinta Seijuurou.

"Tidak…..Sei-kun sudah mati! Jangan mengarang cerita Akashi-kun!" teriak Kuroko, menepis tangan Seijuurou dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas.

"Tetsuya…" lirih Seijuurou mencoba menahan tangis nya.

Kesal, sedih itu yang Kuroko rasakan saat Akashi mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sosok tuangannya Seijuurou yang sudah meninggal. Kesal saat mendengarkan pernyataan dari Akashi dan sedih saat tau bahwa tuangannya itu memang sudah tiada.

Dia masih merindukan sosok yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil, selalu melindunginya dari bahaya dan merupakan sosok yang sangat dia cintai. Tapi takdir berkata lain, saat Seijuurou datang ke Istana Seirin tepat saat itu terjadi sebuah penyerangan yang entah siapa pelakunya Kuroko tidak mengerti. Tapi kenapa semua orang yang berada di Istana dan Kerajaannya ikut menjadi korban? Bahkan sang tunangan ikut menjadi Korban dan hanya menyisakan Kuroko seorang.

Sibuk dengan kesedihan yang terus menerus ada di pikirannya tanpa sadar Kuroko masuk ke sebuah garis pembatas yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah dunia ilusi yang di buat oleh seseorang.

"Kena kau Pangeran Tetsuya" ucapnya dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya itu.

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 08 – Penyerangan (Bag. Awal)**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

Entah apa yang terjadi pada kapten mereka sehingga berubah menjadi Raja Iblis, menyiksa mereka dengan latihan yang benar-benar melelahkan. Bahkan semua anggota inti mendapatkan jatah latihan yang lebih berat dari anggota lain. Terutama Kise yang mendapatkan hukuman dari Akashi sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan nyawanya yang sudah terbang entah kemana. Anggota inti yang lain pun bernasib sama tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai gym tapi tidak separah Kise.

Sungguh mereka berharap Kuroko datang agar mood si Kapten yang memang sejak awal sudah buruk dan menjadi lebih buruk ini kembali menjadi mood baik. Tapi sayang alasan Akashi berubah menjadi Raja setan ini karena bertengkar dengan si malaikat baby blue itu. Dan lenyaplah harapan mereka datap hidup dengan tenang saat ini.

Tidak tahan dengan sikap Akashi yang sedang dalam mood paling buruk, Midorima mencoba untuk menenangkan Akashi namun sayang jalan yang di pilih Midorima salah karena menanyakan alasan si Kapten bertengkar dengan malaikat jatuh Kuroko.

"Akashi sudahlah jika ma uterus seperti ini kita semua bisa mati kelelahan. Kau sudah seperti malaikat penjabut nyawa jika terus menyiksa kita seperti ini" keluh Midorima.

"Aku memang malaikat tapi bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa seperti yang kau tuduhkan dan sayang sekali aku bukan Akashi" balasnya dengan aura aneh yang menguar kuat.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi?" binggung Aomine dan di sambung dengan anggukan dari anggota yang lain.

Belum sempat Akashi atau lebih tepatnya Seijuurou menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, Akashi merasakan tanda bahaya yang akan mengancam tuangan tercintanya Tetsuya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Akashi (Pangeran Seijuurou) pergi keluar gym untuk mencari keberadaan Kuroko.

Binggung dengan sikap sang Kapten yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih aneh dari sebelumnya, dengan serempak mereka pergi mengikuti kemana Akashi berjalan.

 **oOo oOo**

Terus berlari di koridor sekolah tidak membuat Kuroko sadar bahwa dia sudah terjebak di sebuah dunia ilusi, entah pikirannya kalut jika sudah menyangkut soal tuangannya Seijuurou. Terlalu lama berfikir tanpa sadar seseorang dengan surai merah darah muncul di hadapan Kuroko. Dan tanpa sengaja Kuroko menabrak sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. Namun betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat siapa yang telah dia tabrak tadi.

Sungguh apa mata dia sedang mempermainkannya? Kenapa Seijuurou tuangannya yang seharusnya sudah tiada itu ada di hadapannya dan kenapa wajahnya terlihat bersedih sarat akah rasa bersalah yang besar. Dan tanpa sadar sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu memeluk tubuh Kuroko dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya" ucapnya.

"Se….Seijuurou?" ucap Kuroko dengan suara lirih.

"Iya ini aku Seijuurou, tuanganmu" balas Seijuurou sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

Dan seketika Kuroko memeluk erat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Ini nyata, sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Seijuurou orang yang dia sayangi.

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku telah meninggalkanmu. Tapi tenang saja aku akan selalu berada di sinimu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi" ucapnya.

"Bernarkah itu Sei-kun? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku lagi?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan apa yang di ucapkan oleh sosk tunangan di hadapannya.

"Tentu Tetsuya, tentu saja" balasnya yang seketika mencium lembut bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko yang sama sekali tidak merasakan akan bahaya yang sejak tadi berada di sekiarnya menikmati apa yang tunangannya lakukan tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Dan seketika tubuh Kuroko melemas dan cahaya pada matanya meredup. Seketika tubuh itu jatuh kepelukan Seijuurou.

"Hahahahahaa!" teriaknya setelah mengetahui Kuroko atau Pangeran Tetsuya terbaring tidak berdaya di hadapannya karena sihir yang dia gunakan. Bukan sihir biasa tapi sihir tersebut membuat jiwa Kuroko tersegel, terbukti dengan tanda kupu-kupu biru yang ada di dadanya berubah warna menjadi hitam.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Pangeran Tetsuya" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dan seketika sosok yang seharusnya adalah Pangeran Seijuurou berubah menjadi sosok orang lain dengan surai hitamnya.

Namun sayang belum lama dia merasakan kemenangannya, Akashi dan para _Kisedai_ datang mengahmpiri sosok yang sedang mengendong Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan diri itu di tangannya. Tanpa pikir pajang Akashi yang sekarang adalah Pangeran Seijuurou mengeluarkan sebuah bola api dari tangannya dan melemparkannya pada sosok dengan surai hitam di hadapannya.

Tetapi serangan tersebut berhasil di halau oleh seseorang yang datang dengan surai abu-abunya. Melindungi si surai hitam yang membawa 'barang' berharga mereka.

"Wah wah kita lihat ini, apa mungkin Pangeran Seijuurou?" ucap si surai abu-abu.

"Kau" geram Akashi yang melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kerja bagus Haizaki dan oh, selamat datang Pangeran Seijuurou, atau harus ku panggil Tuan Muda Akashi?" ucap si sosok bersurai hitam.

"Hanamiya" geram Akashi "Kembalikan Tetsuya!" ucapnya dengan mengeluarkan bola api yang lebih besar.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memberikan 'barang' berharga ini padamu Tuan Muda Akashi" balas Hanamiya dengan senyuman mengejek.

Dan seketika kekesalan Akashi makin memuncak, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia melemparkan bola api itu pada dua sosok di hadapannya. Namun sayang serangan tersebut kembali di halau oleh Haizaki, dan segera mereka berdua menghilang setelah asap yang di timbulkan dari bola api itu muncul.

Sadar bahwa musuh yang membawa pergi sang tunangan telah tiada, Akashi berniat mengejar namun sayang Akashi kehilangan jejak mereka.

"SIAALLLLL!"

 **TBC**


	9. Chap 09 – Kiseki no Sedai

Kegelapan yang mendominasi sebuah ruangan tersembunyi di sebuah istana Kerajaan yang terabaikan. Terlihat seseorang yang berada dalam sebuah lingkaran sirih tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk lututnya. Sebuah hiasan mahkota Kerajaan berada di kepalanya, dan juga baju Kerajaan melekat di badan rampingnya. Terapung di dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berisi sebuah cairan asing yang melindungi badannya.

Terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di hadapan lingkaran sihir tersebut. Memperhatikan dengan seksama seseorang yang sedang tertidur dalam sana dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tidaklah Pangeran, dan saat waktunya tiba kau akan bangun untuk membantuku menghancurkan dunia ini" ucapnya..

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 09 – Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

Aura yang mencekam begitu terasa di dalam sebuah kamar, terlihat beberapa orang hanya bisa berdiam diri saat melihat sebuah sayap merah darah terbentang di hadapan mereka. Sebagian orang dengan pakaian khas prajurit kerajaan hanya bisa memandang sosok di hadapannya sebagai orang yang mereka hormati sekaligus mereka takuti, dan sebagian nya lagi memamdang sebagai seorang kapten yang berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Walau sosok yang berada di hadapan mereka adalah orang yang berbeda, tetapi mereka sama-sama menyeramkan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Pangeran Seijuuro yang berada dalam tubuh Akashi Seijuurou.  
Memang membingungkan tapi itulah yang terjadi. Pangeran Seijuurou meminjam tubuh Akashi Seijuurou. Berhubung mana mereka sama jadi panggil saja Seijuurou.

Dan tepat di sinilah mereka, terdiam dengan perasaan takut karena sosok di hadapan mereka yang sedang mengeluarkan aura yang begitu mencekam. Dan ini semua ada hubungannya dengan ketiadaan sang tunangan yaitu Tetsuya. Dan di sini lah mereka, meratapi nasib nya yang mungkin akan berakir mengenaskan.

"Jika kalian ada di sana, pasti Tetsuya masih terselamatkan!" teriaknya sambil menodongkan pedang cahaya pada ksatria Seirin.

"Tunggu! Ini bukan salah kami! Kau juga salah di sini, harusnya kau bisa menjaga Tetsuya-sama!" bentak Kagami yang langsung dihadiahi gunting melayang pada pipinya.

"Kau menyalahkanku hah? Taiga?" ucap Seijuurou masih dengan aura yang sama.

"Hentikan itu Akashi, jika kau melukai mereka kita akan kehilangan bala bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko" sanggah Midorima mencoba menenangkan Pangeran Rakuzan.

"Tanpa mereka aku bisa menyelamatkan Tetsuya sendirian" balas Seijuuro dengan suara meremehkan.

"Apa katamu?! Jika memang kau bisa menyelamatkan Tetsuya-sama harusnya dia berada di sini sekarang! Dan seharusnya kejadian itu tidak terjadi!" teriak Kagami yang kesal dengan sikap pria berambut merah di hadapannya.

Dan seketika aura yang begitu mencekam datang menghampiri, siapapun yang kenal dengan sosok berrambut merah yang ada di hadapannya tidak mungkin akan menentang perkataannya. Dan sayang sekali Kagami baru saja membentaknya. Dan semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam saat Seijuuro memberikan pelajaran pada Kagami.

oOo oOo

Cahaya biru terang menyelimuti sebuah ruangan gelap yang tersembunyi, satu eksistensi yang menjadi sosok terpenting di situ hanya tertidur di dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir, terlihat begitu nyenyak tidunya sampai dia tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan di sana berdirilah satu sosok yang tersenyum senang memperhatikan sosok yang berada di dalam lingkaran sihir yang telah ia buat.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang sekali Hanamiya" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan orang di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja kau sudah tahu kan berapa lama kita menyamar menjadi seorang malaikat hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari Kristal Abadi yang ada di tubuh anak ini" balas Hamaniya masih memperhatian makhluk biru di dalam lingkaran sihirnya.

"Dan sekarang kita sudah mendapatkannya, walau masih dalam proses"

"Haizaki, kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan saat semua sudah selesai malaikat kecil ini akan membantu kita untuk menghancurkan _Kisedai_ dan Pangeran Seijuuro" balasnya dengan senyuman khas nya.

"Bukannya mereka sudah mati saat penyerangan di Kerajaan Seirin?" Tanya Haizaki

"Tubuh mereka memang sudah hancur, tapi jiwa mereka masih ada" balas Hanamiya masih focus pada sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jiwa mereka masih ada?" binggung Haizaki.

"Mereka adalah malaikat terpilih sama seperti pangeran Tetsuya, jadi jiwa mereka dapat berubah menjadi Kristal abadi tapi berbeda dengan Kristal abadi yang berada dalam tubuh Pangeran Tetsuya" jelas Hamaniya yang masih memfokuskan sihirnya pada tubuh Kuroko.

"Tunggu setauku Kristal Abadi itu hanya miliki oleh Pangeran Tetsuya, karena inti jiwa dari para keluhur ada dalam dirinya"

"Tidak, Kristal abadi itu merupakan kekuatan Pangeran Seijuurou dan Pangeran Tetsuya dan di tambah dengan kekuatan dari pengawal Pangeran Seijuuro dan orang yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sepenuhnya adalah Pangeran Tetsuya"

"Malaikat satu ini terlihat begitu lemah tetapi mempunyai kekuatan yang begitu besar" cibir Haizaki yang hanya diam saja.

"Daripada kau hanya diam dan tidak membantuku, sebaiknya kau persiapkan semuanya sementara aku mengurus si malaikat kecil ini, dan ingat penyerangan akan di mulai saat bulan purnama" ucap Hanamiya dengan suara tegas.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Haizaki segera pergi dari tempat dia berada untuk mempersiakpan semua hal yang di perlukan untuk memulai peperangan, jika mereka para iblis sudah menguasai dunia malaikat maka serangan selanjutnya adalah dunia manusia, dan dengan adanya Pangeran Tetsuya di tangan mereka semua itu akan berjalan dengan lancer dan katakan selamat tinggal pada kedamaian.

oOo oOo

Langit malam yang indah berhiaskan taburan bintang dan bulan sabit menjadi objek yang memperindah pemandangan langit pada malam itu. Di bawah langit malam tersebut terlihat empat orang yang terbaring di atas sebuah lingkaran sihir yang bersinar terang. Satu orang yang bersuari merah tersenyum puas saat melihat bahwa rencanya berhasil, sementara empat orang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam karena kelalahan yang melanda mereka.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan tidur terus" ucap si surai merah dengan suara khasnya. Seketika keempat orang yang tadi tidak sadarkan diri itu terbangun.

"Are? Kenapa kita masih hidup-ssu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana Ryouta? Sudah jelas-jelas kita mati waktu itu tidak mungkin hita hidup lagi!"

"Tapi kita memang kembali hidup-ssu yo!"

"Hentikan ocehan kalian beruda nodayo!"

"Dai-chin, Ryo-chin dan Tarou-chin kalian bersik"

"Sudah selesai kalian berdebatnya hah?' ucap seseorang yang kesal dengan kelakuan absurd para pengawalnya.

"Tu…tunggu suara itu kan" ucap si surai navy blue dengan gugup. Dan serentak mereka berempat memalingkah hadapannnya ke arah suara tadi dan betapa kagetnya mereka begitu mengehatui siapa yang ada di hapannya.

"Se…seijuurou-sama" ucap mereka serempak.

"Jika kalian sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh mereka, maka kita akan pergi saat ini juga" ucap Seijuurou dengan tegas.

"Apa maksud anda Seijuurou-sama? Memangnya tubuh siapa yang kita pakai?" Tanya Shintarou

"Tubuh yang kalian pakai adalah orang yang sama dengan kalian"

"Apa akan baik-baik saja jika kita menggunakan tubuh merek Seijuurou-sama?" Tanya Ryouta yang merasa khawatir.

"Tenang saja sebelum aku mengembalikan jiwa kalian tadi mereka sudah setuju dengan keputusan ini"

"Tapi kenapa kita kembali di hidupkan Seijuurou-sama? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Daiki

"Ya memang ada masalah, dan akan ku jelaskan nanti saat kita kembali ke Kerajaan Rakuzan. Jadi, kalian sudah siap? Kita akan pergi kembali ke Kerajaan Rakuzan dengan bantuan dari Ksatrian Seirin"

"Apapun itu Sei-chin-sama, asalkan ada makanan aku akan ikut" balas Atsushi dengan nada malasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu apa kalian kekuatan kalian sudah pulih Ksatria Seirin?" Tanya Seijuurou memastikan.

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan kami Pangeran Seijuurou!" balas Kagami agak bertetiak.

"Baik jika semua sudah siap, kita akan segera pergi menuju Kerajaan Rakuzan" ucap Seijuurou dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh semua yang ada di sana.

'Tunggu aku Tetsuya, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu'

 **TBC**


	10. Chap 10 – Penyerangan (Bag Akhir)

Perjalanan panjang di tempuh untuk mencapai tujuan yang sama, mereka semua hanya mengininkan semua ini berakhir, peperangan yang hanya menghasilkan ke sengsaraan dan kesedihan di hati seluruh orang. Bukan hanya ksatria tapi para penduduk merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Raja mereka.

Kerajaan Rakuzan adalah kerajaan yang makmur dengan persediaan pangan yang melimpah ruah karena tanah mereka yang begitu subur, rakyat hidup dengan makmur karena hasil yang di berikan oleh alam melimpah ruah, serta Raja mereka yang bijaksana dalam melakukan tugasnya.

Begitulah keadaan Kerajaan Rakuzan sebelum peperangan terjadi, setelah sebelumnya para Iblis menghancurkan Kerajaan Seirin hingga tak bersisa dan sekarang mereka mulai menghancurkan Kerajaan Rakuzan.

Merasa menang karena pangeran Rakuzan sudah mati akibat serangan di Kerajaan Seirin. Mereka menyerang tanpa belas kasih, seluruh penduduk di bantai habis, para ksatria berjuang semampu mereka untuk mengalahkan para iblis yang ada walau hasil yang di dapatkan adalah tragis.

Sang Raja yang sudah tidak sekuat dulu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melindungi Kerajaan yang dia sayangi walau nyawa taruhannya. Dengan resiko yang besar bukan berarti hasil yang di dapatkan besar. Masaomi tau itu dan dia ikhlas melakukannya demi kedamaian Kerajaanya.

Sudah cukup dia kehilangan sang istri dan anak yang begitu dia cintai, maka dia akan melakukan apapun untuk rakyatnya. Maka dari itu kekuatan yang masih ada pada dirinya dia gunakan untuk membasmi semua iblis yang datang sampai hancur tak bersisa. Berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus kehilangan seluruh masa hidupnya menyusul sang istri dan anak di sana.

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 10 – Penyerangan (Bag. Akhir)**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

Hancur.

Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat mereka katakan setelah melihat pemdangan mengenaskan di hadapannya. Berharap mendapatkan sebuah sambutan hangat dari rakyat serta ksatria di kerajaannya juga dekapan hangat sang Ayah, namun yang di dapatkan adalah kebalikan itu semua.

Pemandangan yang tersaji bukanlah pemandangan indah dari Kerajaan Rakuzan, melainkan pemandangan yang sama seperti Kerajaan Seirin yang telah hancur. Kerajaan kesayangannya telah hancur.

"A…apa yang terjadi-ssu?" ucap Ryouta shock dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kita telat, Seijurou-sama"

"Apa para iblis yang menyerang Kerajaan Rakuzan Sei-chin?"

"Sialan! Awas saja kalian para iblis! Akan ku habisi kalian!" umpat Daiki, kesal dengan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Seijurou dan yang lainnya mengepakan sayap mereka menuju istana Kerajaan. Pemadangan yang tersaji di bawah mereka sungguh mengenaskan. Genagan darah berceceran dimana – mana, mayat yang tergeletak sembarangan, rumah yang hancur tak bersisa. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Namun tidak dengan Istana Kerajaan. Dengan keadaan yang baik Istana masih berdiri dengan kokoh seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Dari kejauhan mereka masih bisa melihat para penjaga dan ksatria yang masih menjaga Istana di berbagai daerah.

"Hey lihat itu! Apa mungkin para iblis kembali lagi?" seru salah satu penjaga Istana yang melihat sekawanan bersayap datang mengampiri

"Tunggu bukankah itu….. Pangeran Seijurou?!"

 **oOo oOo**

"Jadi, maksud kalian Otou-sama menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghabisi seluruh Iblis yang menyerang?"

"I…Iya Pangeran"

"Sialan" umpat Seijurou.

"Lalu? Apakah para warga semua di bantai?"

"Warga yang berhasilkan di selamatkan berada di ruang bawah tanah, bersama Nona Satsuki dan para tabib lainnya"

"Shintarou kau bantu Satsuki, Atsushi buat makanan untuk warga yang terselamatkan, Daiki dan Ryouta bantu petugas dan Ksatria lain membersihkan Desa, dan kalian ksatrian Seirin bantu Daiki dan Ryuota" perintah Seijurou

"Baik, Seijurou-sama" ucap mereka semua serentak.

Saat semua sudah pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing – masing, Seijurou pergi menuju kamar sang Ayah. Hanya ingin memastikan apa benar bahwa Raja Rakuzan yang begitu kuat telah tiada.

Ragu untuk membuka pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak siap, sungguh Seijurou tidak siap jika harus melihat tubuh kaku sang Ayahnya. Memang Seijurou tidak begitu dekat dengan sang Ayah namun, tetap saja dirinya tidak siap dengan apa yang akan di lihatnya.

"Kau yakin akan membukanya Pangeran?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua"

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak yakin, Seijurou"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, benar apa yang di katakan orang yang ada di belakangnya, dia memang tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia lihat jika memasuki kamar sang Ayah.

"Akan ku temani" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu sang Pangeran.

Dan tanpa menunggu lagi mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar sang Raja.

Di dalam sana, terlihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan begitu nenyak hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di hampiri sang Ayah yang sedang tertidur nyenyak itu, begitu pikir Seijurou.

"Dia tertidur? Berapa hari dia tidak istirahat hingga tidur lelap begitu?"

"Sejak kau mati tentunya"

"Pantas saja dia begitu tenang tidurnya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa anaknya telah kembali" ucapnya dengan lirih, menahan gejolak yang ingin keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"Tidak perlu kau tahan, aku di sini menemanimu Pangeran"

"Hey, boleh ku tanya satu hal?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Wajah seperti apa yang dia perlihatkan sebelum dia tertidur?" suaranya bergetar sama seperti tangannya yang terkepal menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"Tersenyum tentunya, karena bisa bersama Sang Ratu kembali, walau berharap kau ada di sana"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban yang terucap dari Seijurou

Terdiam. Hanya itu yang dia lalukan

Lemas. Entah kenapa kakinya begitu lemas hingga tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke bawah.

Panas. Matanya terasa begitu panas dan basah, sesuatu mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Dan tidak lama terdengar isak tangis dari sana.

Dia tahu bahwa sang Ayah tidak akan pernah membuka kembali matanya, itu yang dia selalu harapkan dulu, namun entah kenapa sekarang dia ingin mata itu terbuka menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam namun hangat di saat yang bersamaan.

Kehangatan yang ada di hidupnya

Pelukan hangat sang Ibu

Tangan hangat sang Ayah

Dan

Senyuman hangat dari Tunangan Birunya

Dia merindukan semua itu.

Dan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri

Dia akan mengakhiri perang yang terjadi

Dan mendatangkan kembali kehangatan yang sempat hilang dari dirinya

"Kau tidak sendirian Seijurou, aku dan yang lain ada bersamamu" ucap seseorang yang sejak tadi bersama Seijurou

"Ya aku tau itu, terima kasih Shuzou"

 **oOo oOo**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa terdengar keras dan menggema di salah satu ruangan sebuah Istana yang sudah hancur.

"Akhirnya yang ku tunggu akan tiba juga, bersiaplah Pangeran Seijurou dan kau akan membantu ku untuk mengalahkannya"

"Baik Hanamiya-sama" ucapnya begitu datar dan dingin.

 **oOo oOo**

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka Shintarou?"

"Keadaannya membaik setelah diberi obat dan makanan yang di buat oleh Atsushi"

"Bagus, jika sudah selesai kau dan Satsuki temui aku di ruangan ku"

"Baik, Seijurou-sama"

Selesai melihat keadaan para warga yang bisa terselamatkan, selanjutnya Seijurou pergi menuju tempat Daiki dan Ryouta.

Sungguh jika di lihat lebih dekat keadaan desa jauh dari kata baik, walau tidak separah Kerajaan Seirin namun, tetap saja ini menyakitkan desa dan Kerajaan yang dia cintai hancur oleh para Iblis yang serakah.

"Daiki, Ryouta dan kalian, segera ke ruanganku sekarang" ucapnya dengan nada tegas yang langsung di jawab balasan semangat dari mereka.

Selesai dengan urusannya, segera Seijurou pergi menuju ruangannya, dan tanpa menuggu lama dia sudah sampai di depan ruangannya.

Masuk kedalam sana terlihat sang orang yang merupakan guru dan Panglima kerajaan sedang membaca sebuah dokumen yang ada di sana.

"Kau sudah temukan lokasinya, Shuzou?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mencari apa yang kau minta"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau baca?"

"Sesuatu yang menarik, seseorang yang sekarang begitu di takuti bahkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri, dulu begitu menggemaskan"

"Huwaaa, Shuzou-san benar dia mengemaskan sekali"

"Hmmpp aku akui itu memang mengemaskan"

"Heeeee terlalu menggemaskan, aku sampai ingin memakannya"

"Hahahaha dia berbeda sekali dengan yang sekarang"

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia menggemaskan sekali-ssu"

Penasaran, namun baru selangkan dia akan mengampiri gerombolan pelanggi, Shuzou sudah menutup dan memasukan kembali buku tersebut pada tempat asalnya.

"Jadi? Ada apa kita di panggil kemari? Aku tidak mau lagi melakukan hal yang tidak berguna disini!" teriak si rambut belang.

"Janga ucapanmu Taiga"

Seketika beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam karena telah membuat sang singa bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kita akan menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Tetsuya dan mengakhiri perang ini"

"Kau yakin? Kita saja belum mengetahui dimana tempat Tetsuya-sama berada"

"Hanya ada satu tempat yang akan mereka jadikan tempat bersembunyi"

"Jika kau sudah mengetahui nya itu cukup, jadi bagaimana kita akan menyerang mereka?"

"Tenang saja Shuzou, rencana sudah siapkan, dan besok kita akan pergi ke sana segera"

Rencana yang telah di buat, di jelaskan kepada mereka yang ada di sana. Berbagai rencana sudah di siapkan untuk menutupi kegagalan dan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

'Tunggu saja Tetsuya, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu'

 **oOo oOo**

Semua sudah siap, rencana yang sudah di buat kemarin akan di lakukan sekarang, demi menyelamatkan kehangatan terakhir dirinya yang masih ada. Senjata di siapkan dan segera _Kisedai_ bersama Ksatria Seirin dan Panglima Shuzou pergi menuju tujuan mereka yaitu reruntuhan Istana Kerajaan Seirin.

Selama perjalanan menuju Kerajaan Seirin banyak Iblis yang menyerang mereka mencoba menghentikan mereka yang sedang terbang menuju Kerajaan Seirin. Untuk sebuah bagunan yang sudah runtuh dan tidak berpenghuni aneh jika banyak iblis yang berkeliaran dan langsung menyerang begitu melihat muka Seijurou. Jika bukan suruhan Hanamiya maka Iblis itu belum tentu akan menyerang.

Tahu bahwa sang tunangan biru ada di Kerajaannya sendiri, Seijurou dan pasukan pelanginya segera membasmi semua para Iblis hingga tak tersisa. Selesai membersihkan bagian depan dari para Iblis, mereka masuk kedalam reruntuhan tersebut, namun sebelum mereka berjalan lebih jauh dua orang yang datang dari arah kegelapan muncul menghadang mereka.

"Maaf tapi kalian tidak bisa masuk lebih dari ini"

"Oleh karena itu, kami akan menghentikan kalian di sini"

Terkejut adalah kata yang pas untuk mengambarkan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Seseorang yang mereka kenal baik ada di hapadan mereka, menghadang mereka dengan aura yang begitu dingin.

"Tatsu-chin"

"Kazunari"

"Bagaimana ini-ssu, mereka kenapa menghadang kita?" ucap Ryouta panik.

"Shintarou, Atsushi, Taiga, Izuki, Hyuuga kalian lawan mereka" perintah Seijurou dan yang lain terbang mengikuti kemana Seijurou pergi.

"Apa mereka akan baik – baik saja-ssu?"

"Mereka bukan orang lemah jadi pasti mereka baik-baik saja"

"Tapi bukannya Kazunari-cchi dan Tatsuya-cchi itu…." Kelu, lidahnya kelu untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Tenang saja kau tidak usah khawatir pada mereka" ucap Daiki sambil mengelus – elus surai kuning Ryouta.

"Tapi sayang mereka yang akan mati!" teriakan terdengan saat mereka berusaha menuju tempat Tetsuya berada.

"KAU!" teriak Ryouta saat tau siapa yang kembali menghadang mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu Ryouta"

"Haizaki" geram Daiki

"Kalian tidak akan kemana-mana karena aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua" ucap Haizaki dan seketika segerombolan iblis muncul menyerang mereka.

"Cih, dasar malaikat pengkhianat, Seijurou! Kau pergi sendiri menuju tempat kekasihmu berada, yang ada di sini serahkan pada kami saja!" teriak Shuzou sambil menyerang beberapa Iblis.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Seijurou pergi sendiran menuju tempat sang kekasih berada.

Selagi mereka sibuk melawan para Iblis, Kiyoshi salah satu Ksatria Seirin ternyata diam – diam mengikuti kemana Seijurou pergi. Dia ingin memastikan sesuatu jika orang yang mereka sebut sebagai dalang dari semua kekacauan ini bukanlah orang yang dia kenal. Maka dari itu dia pergi untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dia pikirkan itu salah.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Shuzou"

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa dan kau berubah menjadi Iblis"

"Hohohoo, kurasa kau tau salah siapa ini Shu~zou~"

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan Shuzou-cchi, Haizaki!"

"Diam kau Ryouta!" kesal Haizaki yang menerang Ryota dengan sihirnya.

Belum serangan tersebut mengenai Ryouta, Daiki yang berada di sisinya menghalau serangan tersebut dan membalasnya.

Shuzou yang melihat ada kesempatan ikut menyerang Haizaki, yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya tanpa ampun, di bantu juga dengan serangan Ryouta yang dapat meniru sihir siapapun termasuk sihir Seijurou.

Apes memang nasib Haizaki jika berhadapan dengan Shuzou, belum sempat dia melihat Seijurou menangis karena kekasih birunya sudah kalah duluan, babak belur di hajar Shuzou, dan juga Daiki di bantu oleh Ryouta yang meniru sihir Daiki.

Jadi, katakan selamat tinggal pada Haizaki yang tinggal nama karena telah di keroyok oleh tiga orang yang jago berkelahi.

"Ku kira dia akan semakin kuat, tapi apa-apan tadi? Kenapa dia lemah begitu? Menyesal aku pernah menyukainya!" kesal Shuzou entah pada siapa.

'Bagaimana tidak terlihat lemah, Shuzou-cchi menyerang nya tanpa ampun gitu sih, wajar Haizaki langsung K.O" ucap Ryouta.

"Tapi Chihiro tidak begitu, dia kuat malah aku 'serang' beberapa kalipun"

"Shuzou-senpai, jangan bahas itu di sini"

"Aku hanya berkata kebenaran!"

"Terserah, selain itu. Kau baik – baik saja kan Ryouta?"

"Tentu, kau tidak perlu khawatir Daiki-cchi" balas Ryouta dengan senyuman khas nya yang langsung membuat pipi Daiki merona, walau tidak terlihat.

"Berhenti bermesraan atau ku tendang kalian!" kesal Shuzou.

"Ha….Hai/ssu"

 **oOo oOo**

 _Di tempat lain_

"Kau lihat itu? Mereka melawan teman mereka sendiri, bukannya menyedihkan?" Tanya seseorang pada sosok yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu? Bukannya ini menarik? Sesama malaikat saling menyerang sungguh pemandangan yang indah bukan?"

"Iya, Hanamiya-sama"

"Hahahahaha, jawaban bagus dan kau lihat seseorang dengan sayap dan surai merah itu? Dia adalah orang yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menyerang malaikat, sungguh kejam bukan? Dan tugas mu adalah membunuh dia kau paham?"

"Baik, Hanamiya-sama"

"Hahahahahaha, bagus"

'Selamat menemui ajalmu, Pangeran Seijurou'

 **oOo oOo**

 _Di Bagunan Bagian Depan_

Sihir – sihir saling beradu, yang satu menyerang dan yang lain menghindar begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling menyerang dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, tidak ada kata menyerah atau belas kasihan walau orang yang mereka serang adalah orang yang kalian cintai.

Begitu pikir Shintarou yang harus menyerang kekasihnya sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya tetapi dia yakin ini perbuatan Hanamiya, dia menyihir Kazunari dan Tatsuya menjadi seperti ini, dan dengan apapun caranya akan dia kembalikan kekasih nya seperti semula.

'Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, jadi kumohon bertahanlah' ucap Shintarou dalam hatinya.

Serangan demi serangan terus mereka keluarkan pada lawan atau teman mereka. Hyuuga menyerang membatu Shintarou dan Izuki mengamati pergerakan lawan dan membaru menyerang juga.

Jika mereka bertiga berusaha untuk tidak melukai apalagi membunuh orang yang ada di hadapannya, lain lagi dengan orang yang menjadi lawan mereka. Menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga agar mereka mati di hadapannya. Terus dan terus mereka saling menyerang sampi suatu suara terdengar.

'Tolong…..'

'Tolong aku….'

Terdiam, Shitarou terdiam saat mendegar suara memohon yang begitu lirih itu. Alih – alih mencoba untuk memfokuskan pendengaran mengenai suara tersebut, Shintarou malah terkena serangan sihir dari lawannya.

Tidak masalah bagi dia terkena serangan, lagipula sihir penyeumbuhnya akan langsung mengobati luka tersebut.

'Tolong aku…'

'Aku mohon tolong aku…'

'Shin-chan…..'

Sadar. Shintarou tersadar bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara orang yang dia cintai, dia tidak suka mendegar suara itu, dia membencinya. Kemudian keinginan untuk menolong nya keluar dengan sebuah ide yang cukup gila.

Menunggu waktu yang tepat saat Izuki dan Hyuuga menyerang Kazunari, Shintarou langsung menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat sebuah sulur sihir dan mengikat tubuh Kazunari. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Shintarou menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih untuk membuatnya terlepas dari sihir yang membelenggunya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sihir yang membelengunya terlepas dan hilang. Manik yang asalnya berwarna kuning itu berubah menjadi manik yang dia rindukan.

"Shin….chan?" ucap nya lirih.

"Ya ini aku, aku kembali" balas Shintarou sambil memeluk erat Kazunari.

 **oOo oOo**

 _Di Bagunan Bagian Tengah_

Tidak berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di bagian depan, Taiga dan Atsushi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan Tatsuya yang mengamuk. Berbagai seragan mereka keluarkan untuk meredakan amukan pada Tatsuya, dan berbagai cara mereka lakukan agar orang yang mereka kenal kembali lagi seperti semula.

Melihat orang yang dia sayangi harus menjadi seperti ini membuat hari Atsushi yang memang dasarnya seperti anak kecil tidak tega, berbekal nekat dia menghampiri Tatsuya yang sedang mencoba untuk membunuh Taiga dengan mencekiknya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Atsushi langsung memeluk Tatsuya dengan erat takut jika dia akan melarikan diri lagi.

Setitik air keluar dari pelupuk matanya, di susul dengan suara isak tangis yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Atsushi menangis melihat orang yang dia cintai harus seperti ini, dia tidak suka orang yang begitu baik hati ini menjadi orang yang bengis dan menyerang orang tanpa ampun. Dia ingin Tatsuya yang dulu, dia ingin Tatsuya yang ceria dan selalu bersamanya.

"Tatsu-chin~ aku mohon kembalilah jadi dirimu yang dulu"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku mohon"

Ucapan permohonan yang tulus, itu yang di dengar oleh Tatsuya, dan seketika air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya di sertai tangisan.

"Maafkan aku, Atsushi"

 **oOo oOo**

 _Ruang bawah tanah Kerajaan Seirin_

Gelap, sepi, begitulah keadaan ruang bawah tanah di sana, tidak terlihat kehidupan setidaknya begitu menurut Seijurou sebelum dia menggunakan _emperor eye-_ nya, namun setelah tau bahwa di sana ada orang yang dia cari, Seijurou segera melakukan serangan pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Sihir api yang dia gunakan membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang walau, penerangan itu sedikit redup. Berniat menyerang orang yang sudah membuat kekacauan besar yang sudah memakan banyak korban, namun sayang serangan itu tertahan oleh perisai es yang sejak tadi melindunginya, dan di deti berikutnya serangan membabi buta muncul kea rah Seijurou yang sedikit lengah. Namun serangan tersebut tidak mengenainya, karena perisai yang telah di buat oleh Kiyoshi untuk melindunginya.

Tepat setelah berhentinya serangan itu, penerangan yang ada di ruang bawah tanah itu menyala, menampilkan satu sosok yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedingin es dengan wajah yang begitu datar.

"Ka…kau" ucap Seijurou yang kaget melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau lihat tadi dia mencoba menyerangku kan? Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun, itu terlalu kejam. Jadi, lakukan tugas mu" ucap Hanamiya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kembali orang yang di perintahkan Hanamiya melakukan serangan, mengeluarkan bola – bola es untuk menyerang Seijuoru.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TETSUYA!" teriak Seijurou sambil menghindar dari serangan Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Pangeran, dia melakukan itu atas keinginannya sendiri"

"Sialan!" umpat Seijurou mencoba untuk kembali menyerang Hanamiya, namun sayang perisai es yang di buat oleh Tetsuya terlalu kuat.

"Pangeran Seijurou, biar aku yang akan mengalahkan Hanamiya, anda sebaiknya menyelamatkan Tetsuya-sama saja, saya yakin anda bisa mengembalikan Tetsuya-sama kembali seperti semula" ucap Kiyoshi mengeluarkan pedang miliknya dan langsung menyerang Hanamiya.

Melihat bahwa tuannya akan di serang, Tetsuya mengeluarkan batu es nya dan melemparkannya kea rah Kiyoshi, namun bola api memecahkannya.

"Aku lawanmu Tetsuya!" teriak Seijurou yang di balas pandangan dingin dari makhluk biru itu.

Sayap di kepakan dan terbang keluar, di ikuti sepasang sayap biru muda dengan noda hitam di sana. Bertarung diluar itu lebih baik begitu pikir Seijurou dengan begitu dia lebih mudah untuk menyerang kekasih birunya dan mengembalikan dirinya seperti semua, melesat pergi di ikuti makhluk biru dengan tatapan membunuh yang begitu besar, mereka pergi menuju salah satu tempat yang Seijurou yakini bisa membuat kekasih birunya itu kembali seperti semula.

'Tunggu aku Tetsuya, setelah sampai di tempat itu aku akan mengembalikanmu, pasti' ucapnya dalam hati.

Mempercepat lajunya agar bisa segera sampai di Danau para leluhur, Seijurou harus berusaha menghindar dari serangan Tetsuya yang tidak kenal ampun itu.

Sihir es Tetsuya benar – benar berbahaya, dan Seijurou tau itu. Dia bisa membuat es dari udara atau air yang ada di pepohonan ataupun rumput, jadi karena sekarang mereka berada di dalam hutan, Seijurou kewalahan sebenarnya, tapi demi mengembalikan kekasih biru mudanya seperti semula apapun akan Seijurou lakukan.

Keluar dari dalam hutan dan terlihatlah di sana sebuah danau yang begitu Seijurou kenal, berdiam di seberang danau kecil itu berhadapan dengan Tetsuya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tetsuya" lirihnya. Seijurou membencu tatapan itu, dia merindukan tatapan penuh kehangatan si biru.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Seijurou, Tetsuya kembali menyerang Seijurou dengan batu – batu es.

Bukannya menghindar Seijurou malah berdiam di sana, memasang perisai apinya agar serangan batu es Tetsuya tidak melukainya.

"Kau salah membawaku ke sini Pangeran Seijurou" ucap Tetsuya dengan suara yang begitu sinis.

"Tidak, aku benar membawamu ke sini Tetsuya" belum ada niat untuk menyerang Tetsuya tetapi sejak tadi Seijurou merapalkan sesuatu.

Kembali batu – batu es Tetsuya keluarkan dan mengarahkannya pada Seijurou, namun belum senpat batu – batu es tersebut mengenai Seijurou, sebuah sulur air muncul dari danau yang ada di hadapan Tetsuya, mengikat seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" teriak Tetsuya kesakitan saat sulur – sulur tersebut terus melukainya.

'Maafkan aku Tetsuya, tapi ini salah satu cara agar kau kembali' lirih Seijurou yang masih merapalkan sebuah mantra.

Seketika sulur – sulur tersebut menarik Tetsuya kedalam danau, menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu Aquamanire peri penjagan danau para leluhur" ucap Seijurou.

Seketika cahaya biru bersinar terang di dalam danau tersebut, sihir yang kuat mengitari tubuh Tetsuya.

Teriakan kesakitan terus terdengar di sana, Seijurou tidak tega mendengarnya tapi, hanya ini salah satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan. Yaitu Pensucian.

'Bertahanlah Tetsuya, bertahanlah'

 **oOo oOo**

 _Di ruang bawah tanah Kerajaan Seirin_

Kewalahan.

Kiyoshi kewalahan melawan Hanamiya, tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka namun sayangnya Hanamiya tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Kau bodoh Kiyoshi, mencoba menjepumput maut mu sendiri" ucap Hanamiya meremehkan.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku saja"

"Hah! Orang bodoh sepertimu itu yang paling ku benci! Jadi, sebaiknya kau mati saja!" teriak Hanamiya sambil mengeluarkan sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada Kiyoshi.

Sudah bersiap menerima serangan yang mungkin akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, Kiyoshi menutup matanya memohon maaf karena tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik.

Namun, setelah sekian lama menutup mata rasa sakit akibat serangan Hanamiya, hanya suara kesakitan seseorang yang dia dapat rasakan oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu, bodoh!"

"Kita sudah di sini sisanya, serahkan pada kami"

"Senpai, beristirahatlah! Kami yang akan menyelesaikan dia!"

'Suara ini. Apa mungkin?' ucapnya dalam hati, dan begitu dia membuka matanya mereka, orang – orang yang dia kenal berada di hadapannya, melindunginya, membatunya dari serangan Hanamiya.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan?" Tanya Shintarou yang berada di sebelahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Shintarou menggunakan sihir penyembuhnya untuk menyembuhkan luka – luka di tubuh Kiyoshi.

Sementara dia mendapatkan penyembuhan dari Shintarou, Hyuuga, Izuki, Taiga, dan _Kisedai_ bersama melawan Hanamiya.

Tidak ada kata ampun bagi mereka, selain telah melukai orang yang paling berharga bagi mereka semua, dia juga orang yang membuat Pangeran Tetsuya menderita. Jadi dengan serangan begini belum setimpal dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dan berakhir dengan Hanamiya yang mati tertusuk tiga pedang dari Hyuuga, Izuki dan Taiga tepat di jantungnya.

Namun sayang, mereka yang tidak mengetahui apa yang ada di balik jubah yang di kenakan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk seseorang. Batu Kristal Abadi yang merupakan jiwa Tetsuya terpecah, dan pecahan yang ada menghilang entah kemana bersama dengan beberapa cahaya yang menghilang keluar.

"Se…senpai sepertinya kita akan bertemu dengan malaikat maut sesungguhnya"

"Se…..sepertinya" ucap Hyuuga dan Izuki bersamaan.

 **oOo oOo**

 _Danau para leluhur, Hutan barat Kerajaan Seirin_

'Sebentar lagi, bertahanlah Tetsuya kumohon' pinta Seijurou dalam hatinya.

Sebentar lagi pensucian itu akan berakhir, namun sesuatu yang bercahaya masuk kedalam danau itu, membuat danau tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"A…Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Seijurou entah pada siapa.

Cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut berangsur – angsur menghilang, dan setelahnya terlihat sosok Tetsuya yang terbang melayang dengan bola air yang membungkusi tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya!" teriak Seijurou.

Sedekit kemudian bola air tersebut pecah dan Tetsuya yang berada di dalamnya segera Seijurou tangkap.

Namun perasaan aneh muncul, sesaat setelah Seijurou menangkap tubuh ringkih Tetsuya.

"Di….dingin"

"Seijurou-sama" terdengar sebuah seuara anak kecil.

"Peri Aquamarine?"

"Ya itu aku, dan maaf Seijurou-sama hamba harus mengatakan ini pada anda" ucapnya dengan suara lirih.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya! Katakan!"

"Jiwa Pangeran Tetsuta telah tiada, namun saat pensucian tadi pecahan Batu Kristal Abadi masuk kedalam tubuh Pangeran Tetsuya"

Tanpa perlu di jelaskan lagi, Seijurou paham maksud dari peri tadi. Tetsuya yang ada di dekapannya hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Sejak kecil Seijurou tau bahwa Tetsuya tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa jiwa – jiwa dari para leluhur, karena memang seharusnya Tetsuya sudah meninggal semenjak di lahirkan.

Namun, orang tuanya tida rela jika harus kehilangan anak satu – satunya yang akan menjadi Pangeran kecil mereka, oleh karena itu jiwa – jiwa para leluhur mereka kumpulkan dan mereka jadikan sebuah Batu Kristal Abadi yang merupakan jiwab Tetsuya.

Jadi, tanpa Batu Kristal Abadi itu Tetsuya tidak akan pernah hidup.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sepasang kelopak mata yang sejak tadi menutup terbuka dengan sempurna, menampilkan sepasang manik biru yang tampak begitu kosong.

Sadar bahwa orang yang ada di pangkuannya membuka mata, Seijurou hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat tidak adanya sinar kehidupan pada kelopak mata yang ada di hadapannya itu, begitu kosong dan hampa.

Kehangatan yang dia tunggu – tunggu hilang sudah tergantikan dengan kesedihan.

Sedih karena tidak bisa menjaga dengan baik sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedih karena mengetahui bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong

Sedih karena merasa gagal sebagai seorang Ksatria dan juga seorang Pangeran yang begitu di segani.

Tetesan air matapun tak dapat di tahan lagi, Seijurou tau dia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Tetsuya, dia tidak ingin membuat makhluk biru itu khawatir, tapi sekuat apapun tangisan itu di tahan, air mata yang mengalir malah semakin deras.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya, maafkan aku" ucapnya di sela – sela tangisan.

Namun, terdengar satu suara lembut dan pelan yang dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

"Seijurou-kun?" ucapnya pelan, masih menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Te…Tetsuya?" bukan sebuah suara yang kembali di dapat namun, tangan lembut Tetsuya yang berada di pipi Seijurou, menghapus air mata yang ada di sana/

"Jangan ….. menangis … Seijurou….kun" ucapnya saat mata tersebut kembali terpejam.

"Tetsuya…..Tetsuya!" teriak Seijurou, khawatir jika makhluk biru itu tidak akan membuka matanya kembali.

"Tenang saja Seijurou-sama, Pangeran Tetsuya hanya tertidur" ucap sang peri

"Syukurlah" ucap Seijurou merasa lega.

Diperhatikannya kembali wajah lugu Tetsuya yang sedang tidur tesebut, di elusnya surau Biru yang lembut itu dengan penuh sayang, di peluknya erat tubuh ringkih itu. Menjaganya dan melindunginya ada bahaya yang akan mengancam kapan saja, dan dia siap untuk melakukan itu pada orang yang begitu dia cintai.

"Aku akan melindungi dan mengembalikan dirimu seperti dulu Tetsuya, aku janji" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Tetsuya dengan sayang.

 **TBC**


	11. Chap 11 - Awal Segalanya

Setelah mendapatkan kembali kedamaian yang sebelumnya telah di renggut oleh para Iblis. Para warga desa di Kerajaan Rakuzan membangun kembali keseluruhan dari rumah penduduk desa, di bantu dengan kekuatan dari Kesatria Seirin dan Kisedai.

Rasa senang tidak dapat mereka sembunyikan saat Pangeran Seijuurou bersama _Kisedai_ dan Prajurit Seirin kembali dengan selamat. Dan dengan kembalinya Pangeran Seijuurou, maka posisi Raja yang kosong akan menjadi milik Seijuurou. Raja sebelumnya, Masaomi meninggal dengan mengorbankan dirinya untuk membunuh semua iblis yang menyerang kerajaannya, agar warga yang dia sayangi dapat selamat.

Rasa sedih yang begitu mendalam dirasakan oleh Seijuurou. Dia belum sempat mengucapkan kata maaf pada sang Ayah. Walaupun selalu terjadi pertikaian tetap saja sebenci apapun Seijuurou pada sang Ayah, dia akan tetap merasa kehilangan saat mereka sudah tiada.

Dan saat pemakaman Masaomi, air mata berjatuhan dari para warga dan seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Rakuzan. Raja mereka yang bijaksana dan sangat di sengani pergi meninggalkan mereka semua selamanya.

Disaat semua menangis, Seijuurou hanya bisa berdiam menatap sang Ayah yang sudah tiada. Bersedihpun tidak ada gunanya karena bagi Seijuurou menangis tidak akan menghidupkan kembali Ayahnya. Namun, saat sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pipi nya, rasa hangat menelusuk masuk kedalam hatinya.

Tatapan itu, walau Seijuurou tau tatapan itu hanyalah sebuah tatapan kosong, tapi untuk dirinya itu mempunyai makna yang berbeda, dia tau bahwa seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya. Dan seketika tangis yang sejak tadi dia tahan tumpah bersama dengan sebuah hujan yang turun.

Bahkan langitpun menangisi kepergian Raja Masaomi,

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 11 – Awal Segalanya**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

Sunyi

Hanya satu kata tersebut yang bisa di ucapkan saat melihat salah satu ruangan yang berada di Istana Rakuzan. Di sana seseorang dengan surai _baby blue_ nya sedang terdiam menatap langit yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Terlalu menikmati suasana yang ada disana, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran sesosok makhluk merah yang masuk ke dalam.

"Sedang apa Tetsuya?" tanyanya setelah berdiri di samping seseorang tersebut.

Tidak ada sahutan ataupun balasan darisana, orang yang sejak tadi berada disana hanya terdiam menatap indahnya langit.

Seijuurou tau bahwa kecil kemungkinan Tetsuya akan membalas sapaannya. Setelah kejadian dimana Hanamiya mengambil inti jiwa Tetsuya dan dengan tanpa sengaja _Kisedai_ mengahancurkannya, dan berakhirlah dengan Tetsuya menjadi seperti sekarang. Hanya raga tanpa jiwa itu lah dirinya sekarang.

Sedih memang tapi dia tidak bisa terus bersedih, karena jika selalu bersedih tidak akan perubahan sama sekali, oleh karena itu Seijuurou bertekad akan mengembalikan Tetsuya seperti dulu, dan mengembalikan kembali tubuh yang dia dan _Kisedai_ pakai ini pada dunia asalnya.

Saat sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan semua seperti semula, Seijuurou merasakan bahu kirinya mendapatkan beban ringan. Milirik kearah bahunya, Seijuurou dapat melihat Tetsuya yang bersandar dengan muka lelah.

"Kau baik – baik saja Tetsuya?" tanyanya sambil mengelus sayang surai lembut Tetsuya.

"Laut…." Gumam Tetsuya.

"Laut? Kau ingin kesana Tetsuya?"

" _Chou_ *…."

"Tetsuya?"

"Sesuatu…terjatuh…"

"Sesuatu? Ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Hijau….. dan…bersinar…-"

"Tetsuya? Kau baik – baik saja? Tetsuya?!" panggil Seijuurou yang panic saat melihat Tetsuya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Shintarou!"

.

.

.

"Daijobu nodayo, Tetsuya hanya tertidur"

"Syukurlah" helaan nafas pun keluar dari Seijuurou.

"Apa ada sesuatu Seijuurou?"

"Tetsuya, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ku pahami"

"Apa itu Seijuuroucchi?" tanya Ryouta penasaran.

"Laut, _Chou_ , hijau dan bersinar"

"Laut? Di Teiko laut hanya ada di Kerajaan ku Seijuuroucchi" ucap Ryouta dengan semangat.

"Kaijo?"

"Kita akan ke Kaijo? Hahh membosankan" keluh Daiki

"Hidoi-ssu yo Daikicchi!" dan seketika Ryouta teringat sesuatu "Tapi untuk _Chou_ tidak ada di Kaijo"

" _Chou_ hanya ada di Yousen" ucap Atsushi dengan nada malas.

"Lalu? Hijau dan bersinar apa?" binggung Ryouta.

"Shuutoku"

"Lalu? Disana ada yang bersinar?"

"Tidak ada nanodayo! jangan katakan kalau kau lupa Shuutoku itu seperti apa" kesal Shintarou.

"Di Touou memiliki banyak benda yang bersinar"

"Apa itu Daikicchi?"

"Kau hanya akan melihatnya pada malam hari saja"

"Jadi? Yang Tetsuyacchi katakan itu adalah kerajaan Kita?"

"Untuk apa Tetsu-chin mengtakan itu?"

"Apapun itu kita akan tahu jika kita pergi kesana dan besok kita akan pergi ke Kaijo" dan dengan keluarnya titah dari Seijuurou, mereka semua segera mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju Kerajaan dari masing – masing anggota _Kisedai_ untuk mencari pecahan dari jiwa Tetsuya.

 **oOo oOo**

"Apa – apaan ini semua?!" maki Seijuurou saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Kereta kuda yang sudah dia siapkan bersama Shintarou dan Prajurit Seiein hancur tak berbentuk

"Ryo-chin, Dai-chin dan Kagami yang melakukannya Sei-chin" adu Atsushi sambil sibuk memakan cemila yang telah dibuatkan oleh Tatsuya.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi Ryouta, Daiki, Taiga" ucap Seijuurou dengan aura yang melebihi raja setan.

"I….itu….." cicit Ryouta ketakutan.

"Ini gara – gara dia!" teriak Kagami sambil menunjuk Daiki.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan alis cabang!" maki Daiki

"Kau gosong!" dan Kagamipun membalas makian Daiki.

"Aku tidak gosong! Ini eksotis tau! Dasar alis cabang!"

"Apa yang eksotis! Itu gosong tau! Dan alisku tidak bercabang! Ini sudah dari lahir begini!"

"Hentikan" satu suara rendah namun menyeramkan menyapa telinga mereka. Dan kegiatan maki memaki terhenti seketika.

Namun, sebelum amukan dari Seijuurou meledak, sesuatu segera mengehentikan amukan yang berpotensi dapat menghancurkan Kerajaan Rakuzan saat itu juga.

"Te….Tetsuya?"

Malaikat manis dan imut di hadapan mereka berhasil menenangkan amukan Seijuurou hanya dengan menepuk pelan kepala dengan surai merah itu.

"Baik baik aku tidak akan marah pada mereka"

Bukan ucapan yang diterima oleh Seijuurou namun sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Te….Tetsuya?!" panic Seijuurou. Dia tahu bahwa Tetsuya memang suka memeluknya seperti sekarang. Namun, dengan keadaan Tetsuya yang seperti ini Seijuurou tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

'Sei-kun'

Merasa tidak asing dengan sapaan yang terdengar masuk kedalam pendengarannya, Seijuurou melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tetsuya yang ada di hadapannya. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tatapan kosong itu masih menghiasi wajah Tetsuya yang sangat dia cintai.

Namun ….

Entah apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya tiba – tiba mencium nya dan seketika semua menjadi gelap.

'Seijuurou-kun…"

 **TBC**

* * *

YOOOOOOOO! akhirnya aku kembali!

Maafkan baru bisa Update skrg :'v

Dan maafkan tidak bisa membalas _review_ nya, tapi terima kasih untuk yang sudah me _review_ ya~~~

Selamat menikmati~~~~~


	12. Chap 12 - Kembalinya Sang Malaikat (END)

Jauh di dalam sana salah satu miliknya berada. Sesuatu yang begitu berharga bagi dirinya. Walaupun dirinya terpisah dengan benda tersebut namun sesuatu yang sudah berada bersama dirinya sejak dia lahir pasti akan kembali. Dan dirinya dapat merasakan keberadaanya. Walaupun jauh dirinya tahu bahwa benda itu memanggil dirinya.

 **oOo oOo**

 **Fallen Angel 12 – Kembalinya Sang Malaikat (END)**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Fantasy**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-dimana XD**

 **oOo oOo**

Seseorang sedang berdiri memandang lautan dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di terjemahkan. Memandang jauh ujung lautan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tanpa sadar kaki itu melangkah dengan pelan memasuki lautan. Entah kemana kaki tersebut akan membawanya namun dirinya merasa bahwa dia harus pergi ke tempat itu segera. Namun sebelum dirinya memasuki laut semakin dalam sebuah tangan menahan dirinya.

"Hentikan Tetsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu panik.

Tetapi dirinya tidak mendengarkan dan tetap memaksa untuk memasuki laut lebih dalam lagi.

"Cukup Tetsuya! Hentikan!" pintanya.

Namun, bukannya mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, dirinya malah terlempar karena air yang tiba- tiba menyerangnya. Siapa sangka orang yang sejak tadi dia coba hentikan menyerangnya dengan air yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Seijuuroucchi!" teriak Ryouta yang melihat Seijuurou yang terlempar.

"Jangan ….. ganggu …. Aku…." ucapnya dan kembali menyerang Seijuurou dengan air yang membetuk bola besar. Namun serangan tersebut segera di tahan dengan udara yang membentuk sebuah perisai di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Seijuuroucchi! Kau baik – baik saja!" ucap Ryouta dengan suara kerasnya.

"Aku baik – baik saja, hanya ….." balas Seijuurou sambil memperhatikan sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Sosok itu berdiri dengan air yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, mata yang biasanya memancarkan sinar cerah, sekarang memancarkan sebuah amarah yang begitu terlihat. Entah apa yang terjadi pada sosok di hadapannya. Tetapi, satu yang Seijuurou tau bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya sedang marah. Namun belum sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, bola air kembali di layangkan kepada mereka berdua.

"Jangan ….. menganggu….." ucapnya dengan suara penuh amarah dan terus menyerang Seijuurou dan Ryouta yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hentikan Tetsuya!" pinta Seijuurou yang masih berlindungi dengan prisai udara Ryouta.

Namun, seketika serangan tersebut berhenti tergantikan dengan sebuah cahaya yang datang dari dalam laut dan seketika melapisi tubuh Tetsuya.

Merasa tidak asing dengan cahaya tersebut, Seijuurou hanya bisa berdiam agar semua yang terjadi berjalan dengan baik, berharap semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

"Se…..Seijuuroucchi! Kenapa hanya diam saja?!" panik Ryouta saat melihat Seijuurou yang hanya terdiam,

Shintarou, Atsushi, Daiki dan Kagami yang sejak tadi berada di dalam Istana Kaijou segera keluar saat melihat cahaya tersebut, dan mendapati Seijuurou dan Ryouta yang berada di dalam laut hampir bersebelahan dengan cahaya tersebut.

Perlahan dan perlahan cahaya tersebut menghilang dan menyisakan Tetsuya yang berada di dalam bola air.

Kejadian yang sama seperti saat Seijuurou melakukan pensucian pada Tetsuya waktu itu. Dan tanpa membuag waktu lagi Seijuurou segera berlari menuju Tetsuyanya.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Seijuurou.

Namun tidak ada respon dari sosok yang begitu dia cintai tersebut, tetapi air di sekiar dirinya terlihat seperti menari – nari. Dan Seijuurou paham maksud dari apa yang dirinya lihat.

"Terima Kasih ….."

Setidaknya begitu bagi Seijuurou tidak bagi mereka ber empat yang sedang ketakutan karena melihat air yang berada di sekiat Seijuurou seperti sedang mengamuk.

"Seijuurou!" panggil Shintarou yang melihat Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan menggendong Tetsuya di tangannya.

"Tetsuyacchi?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" panik Ryouta melihat Tetsuya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Pangeran Tetsuya hah!" teriak Kagami tidak terima.

"Dia baik – baik saja, hanya sedang tertidur" ucap Seijuurou dengan tenang.

"Lalu? Cahaya apa tadi?" tanya Daiki yang penasaran.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, dan sebaiknya kita segera bersiap menuju Shuutoku" ucapnya yang langsung memasuki Istana Kaijo

"Eh? Kenapa terburu – buru ssu?" binggung Ryouta

"Karena waktu kita sudah tidak banyak lagi, Ryouta"

 _Mereka yang bukan bagian dari Surga dan dunianya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama disana jika bukan karena kekuatan dari para malaikat pilihan_

 **oOo oOo**

Perjalan menuju Shuutoku tidak memakan waktu karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah mereka bersiap, dengan segera mereka terbang menuju Shuutoku. Waktu yang _Kisedai_ miliki tidaklah banyak, jika tidak segera mereka selesaikan maka kekuatan mereka akan menghilang dan tubuh yang mereka gunakan tidak akan bisa bertahan lama pada dunia mereka.

Setelah sampai pada Kerjaan Shuutoku mereka segera pergi menuju hutan yang berada di belakang Istana. Setelah sampai disana mereka membaringkan tubuh Tetsuya yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak itu, membiarkan pecahan dari Batu Kristal Abadi mendatangi Tetsuya dengan sendirinya.

Dan sama seperti saat mereka berada di Kaijo, sebuah sinar tiba – tiba muncul di tengah – tengah hutan yang seketika cahaya tersebut menghampiri tubuh Tetsuya dan langsung menyelimutinya. Tidak lama setelah itu cahaya itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan satu sosok yang sedang terduduk disana.

"Tetsuya" panggil Seijuurou dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar ada sebuah suara yang memanggil dirinya soso tersebut berbalik, melihat kearah asal suara tersebut.

"Seijuurou …. Kun?" ucapnya dengan pelan. Namun seketika sebuah air mata lolos dari matanya. "Shintarou-kun, Atsushi-kun, Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun ….. Kagami-kun" lanjutnya.

Dan seketika, Seijuurou berlari menghampiri Tetsuya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Syukurlah Tetsuya, syukurlah…." ucapnya dengan menahan tangis karena senang dan bahagia.

 _Kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan saat itu adalah kebahagiaan sementara, karena kenyataan yang ada pada diri mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka hindari_

 **oOo oOo**

Jika di Kerjaan Shuutoku adalah hutan hijau yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan herbal, maka Yosen adalah hutan dengan kumpulan kupu – kupu ungu yang begitu indah. Sama seperti sebelumnya mereka membiarkan Tetsuya sendirian dengan kupu – kupu yang menghitarinya. Memberikan sesuatu yang seharusnya ada pada dirinya.

Jika saat di Kaijo adalah kekuatan sihirnya, dan di Shuutoku adalah ingatannya, maka di Yosen adalah kekuatannya. Dapat kembali merasakan tubuhnya seperti dahulu membuat Tetsuya merasa senang.

Seijuurou, _Kisedai_ dan Kagami masih bersamanya, dan mencoba menolongnya. Namun walau begtiu satu hal yang begitu penting pada dirinya akan hilang jika dia sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Dirinya tahu bahwa Seijuurou tunangannya sudah tiada. Dan yang ada di hadapannya adalah manusia yang kebetulan mempunyai wajah dan nama yang sama. Juga sifat mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Tetsuya akan merindukan itu semua. Namun dirinya tidak bisa menyengkal apa yang sudah terjadi, dan Tetsuya harus merelakan itu semua.

 _Dan kebahagiaan itu hanya akan bertahan sampai pada akhir perjalanan mereka_

 **oOo oOo**

Malam hari itu terlihat begitu indah, dan sesuatu yang bersinar itu adalah hal yang mereka cari. Selama ini mereka menganggap bahwa Touo adalah Kerjaan yang begitu menyeramkan. Namun saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Hamparan bintang yang begitu bersinar terang tersaji dengan indah.

Bintang – bintang yang sejak tadi berada di langit, berjatuhan dan mulai mengelilingi tubuh Tetsuya. Mengembalikan hal terpenting yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya. Dan begitu sinar itu hilang satu sosok yang begitu indah terlihat jelas di hadapan mereka.

Sayap biru yang merupakan ciri khas dari seorang Tetsuya berubah menjadi sayap putih yang begitu indah. Sayap yang melambangkan malaikat abadi itu terbentang dengan indah. Dan semua orang yang berada disana terpana melihat bagaimana indahnya sayap putih milik Tetsuya

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali seperti semula Tetsuya" satu suara yang begitu lembut terdegar masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Seijuurou-kun" ucapnya dengan lirih, dan seketika memeluk sang belahan jiwa yang begitu dia cintai.

"Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya"

"Seijuurou-kun?" binggung Tetsuya dengan perkataan yang tiba – tiba itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berada di sini lebih lama lagi" ucapnya dengan senyuman sedih.

Dan pelukan hangat di terima oleh Seijuurou

"Terima kasih….." ucap Tetsuya di sela – sela tangisnya.

"Tetsuyacchi! Sampai bertemu lagi!"

"Tetsu! Baik – baik dengan Kagami!"

"Tetsu-chin! Jangan lupa makan yang banyak ya!"

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik Tetsuya"

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya, selamat tinggal"

Dan seketika mereka semua memeluk erat Tetsuya yang sedang memeluk Seijuurou. Sinar putih muncul menggelilingi tubuh mereka yang kemudia berubah menjadi sepihan cahaya yang indah.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Sei-kun…."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok itu, satu sosok yang sedang berdiri di antara anak – anak yang begitu menggemaskan itu, sosok yang begitu dia cintai tersenyum manis kearahnya. Senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh pada sebuah perasaan yang begtiu dalam.

Sosok itu adalah istrinya tercinta.

"Tetsuya…."

 **終**

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAA! Setelah setaun lebih akhirnya FF ini TAMAT!**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan memberi review!**

 **本当にありがとうございました！！！！！**

 **SEKIAN DARI SAYA! TERIMA KASIH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka adalah Detektif terkenal di Tokyo, segala Kasus dapat mereka pecahkan dengan mudah. Namun siapa sangka, salah satu anggota baru mereka adalah kunci dari kasus yang sampai sekarang tidak dapat di pecahkan oleh siapapun. Tetapi sayangnya anggota baru mereka hilang ingatan setelah kejadian yang telah merenggut keluarganya.

Dapatkah mereka memecahkan kasus tersebut, dan bagaimana hari - hari mereka?

NEW FANFIC!

Detective of Miracle

Pair : AkaKuro

Genre : Mistery, Drama, Romance


End file.
